


Good To You

by Here_Im_Free



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV), stepril
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, First time poster, Fluff, Is This Right?, No Angst, Stepril obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Im_Free/pseuds/Here_Im_Free
Summary: Sterling comes to terms with everything in her own time and decides to be honest with her parents.April hates herself and can’t stop pining over Sterling.
Relationships: Sterling Wesley/April Stevens
Comments: 117
Kudos: 566





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a story, long time reader. Let me know what you guys think, lots of comments please and kudos if you want more :)

Sterling felt like she had been trampled by a herd of elephants. How was anyone supposed to deal with the weekend from hell, let alone the love of their life breaking up with them. 

Wait.

_ Love of her life _

Oh no. She didn’t realise how deep she’d gone down the rabbit hole. Though thinking about it, thinking about  _ her.  _ It still made Sterling feel warm. Even if it was accompanied by a sharp pain in her heart. It looked like she wasn’t going to be getting over April soon. 

Taking a note from her girlfriends. Or rather ex-girlfriend if they were even ever classed as such she buried it. She would deal with that later and try to come to terms with the other bombshell that had exploded in her face.

Her parents. Or Aunt and Uncle had lied to her. Her entire life! And Blair, how did they even have twin powers if they weren’t twins? It made no sense. But did having those conversations really even make sense anyway. Maybe it was just because they were so insync so it wouldn’t change anything now that they were…… cousins. 

It even hurt to think about that. No Blair was her sister, her twin and that wouldn’t change even if they hadn’t technically shared a womb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ 2 months later _

Sterling had taken to calling her parents by their christian names, which they couldn’t really complain about. Though the look on Debbie’s face told Sterling exactly how she felt about it. The first time Anderson had heard it he had been about to reprimand Sterling until Debbie grabbed him arm and gave a small shake of her head. Sterling was glad about that, she needed to work through this in her own time. 

The twins were closer than ever, most nights they shared a bed and held hands. The way Sterling had always imagined they did in the womb. The thought that followed about Blair technically being her cousin no longer stung, it was more a dull ache in her chest. They had agreed that it wouldn’t change anything between them, but something like that was always bound to leave a scar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going back to school had been a struggle. Debbie and Anderson had given both girls a week off school, claiming they were sick. There’s not really an excuse for “I’ve lied to my daughters all their life and now they know one of them is actually my niece and they’re not really twins.” They had also left Sterling to her own devices. She had locked herself in her room for the first few days not letting anyone in.

Eventually Blair had enough and literally kicked down the door - _ she’s so dramatic -  _ and after looking smug that it had actually worked she curled up in Sterlings bed behind her. As soon as Sterling felt her warmth she had turned in her arms, placed their foreheads together and cried while Blair stroked her hair. Later she would find out that Blair had also been crying silently, though hers was more to do with the fact that Sterling hadn’t kicked her out, she had feared that the new knowledge they had, had changed their relationship. 

The rumour mill had thrown so many stories around about why she had left from the lock in. Luke hadn’t helped by saying they were back together which in turn made April simmer with rage. Blair hadn’t left Sterling’s side for a solid week. She played bodyguard and wouldn’t let anyone close. She even went so far as to “break up” with Luke for Sterling…. again. Luke was obviously confused and really wanted to talk to Sterling about it, but when Blair’s retort of,

“Beat it dumbass she doesn’t want to talk to you” 

Didn’t even spark a language warning from Sterling, Luke, with his puppy dog eyes turned and walked away.

Sterling had avoided April like the plague, the only time she would be remotely in her presence was during classes with assigned seating. Ellen was quick to try and address the issue privately with Sterling to which Blair would not budge. Somehow Blair had become Sterlings mouth piece for all these types of conversations, turning to Sterling and using their twin power to know exactly what she wanted to say but couldn’t, or wouldn’t. Blair didn’t mind, it made her feel important and close with Sterling.

Catching skips had come to a complete halt, Yolanda had said she didn’t have anything at the moment which Bowser parroted to the girls. So Sterling had nothing to occupy her time with, Blair did her best by continuously finding new tv shows for them to watch, but that even tan fry eventually and Sterling was finally lost in her own thoughts. 

This often led to her crying in her room while watching some crappy rom-com and eating a pint of yogurt from Yogurtopia. It was better to be lost in someone else’s love story than to focus on her lack of one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Christmas break approached Sterling was finally ready to face a few things, namely her biological mother. Though she knew that she needed to address a few things with her parents first, because she had come to the conclusion that they were in fact still her parents, they had raised, cared for and loved her all her life.

One evening while they were eating dinner as they did every night Sterling broke the heavy silence that filled the room.

“I wanted to talk to you guys about a few things.”

Debbie and Anderson looked at each other and both rested their cutlery on their plates before turning to Sterling. Blair looked up and turned on her twin powers to get the heads up, 

_ What are you doing? _

_ Talking about… everything. _

_ Everything everything? Or just the whole mum bombshell? _

_ Everything everything _

Blair let out a breath, nodded and leaned back in her chair before reaching over the table to offer her hand to Sterling for moral support, which Sterling gratefully took.

“So I’ve been doing a lot of thinking….” Sterling started, “and I’m really grateful that you gave me the space to do that.” She looked between her parents while she spoke, and paused, taking a steadying breath she dove into her rehearsed speech.

“First off I need to tell you a few things about me and one including Blair, and then I’m going to address the other stuff, but please don’t interrupt and hold your questions until….. well afterwards, I just need to get everything out.”

There was a pregnant pause in the room while Sterling looked between her parents who were looking at each other before Anderson spoke up, “This sounds like a conversation for the Living Room. Why don’t we all retire and sit comfortably.”

Blair was up in an instant, moving to Sterlings side, she whispered “you got this Sis” as she gently squeezed her foreman with a smile.

Once everyone had settled in the living room Sterling found it difficult to get started, she looked at Blair, back to her parents and back to Blair before standing and beginning to pace back and forth.

“Ok, so the first thing I need to tell you is about me and Blair and what we actually do for Bowser at Yogurtopia.” She quickly explained how her and Blair were helping Bowser with catching skips and how it had all started with them crashing the truck into a runaway skip that Bowser had been chasing. 

Shocked doesn’t even being to describe the expression on her parents faces, but they remain quiet as she requested. The next part is the easy part, she hoped, “Secondly I’d like to start calling you mum and dad again, I’ve been thinking that being a mum or a dad isn’t just genetics, it’s more about who’s been there for you and you guys have been there for me all my life and I don’t think of Blair any differently so why should I think of you any differently, so if it’s ok with you I’d like to start calling you mum and dad again…. I said that already.” 

Sterling breathed out and made eye contact for the first time during her monologue. She watched as a lone tear traced its way down her mother cheek and she barely held back a sob. She saw her father squeeze her mother’s hand in reassurance and nodded his consent before saying “Nothing would make us happier.” 

Now it was time for the big one. Sterling started pacing again but paused in front of Blair long enough for a quick squeeze of her hand, encouraging Sterling to be strong. Sterling took a deep breath, stopped pacing and turned to face her parents.

“I’m bisexual.”

Silence.

It seemed to last an eternity.

Sterling’s eyes flashed to Blair’s,

_ Is it a good thing they’re quiet? _

_ I think they’re processing, give them a sec Sterl. _

She turned back to her parents, her father opened his mouth and closed it. Opened it again,

“Ahhh….” closed it. Turned to his wife. Before standing to leave the room, but as he walked past Sterling he placed his hand on her shoulder and said in a hushed tone, “It’s a lot Sterling. Especially in our circle. I love you, and nothing will change that but give me time.”

_ Better than I expected,  _ Sterling shot to Blair. A hum of consent came down the connection. 

Sterling turned to her mother and felt Blair come to stand behind her left shoulder. They both looked down at their mother, still sitting on the couch, her hands in her land. She was the picture of the stepford housewife, hands folded neatly in her lap, hair pulled back without a single lock out of place, and her pristine white jeans topped with a light blue button down shirt tucked in.

That was until she started shaking with laughter, at first it was just her shoulders and Sterling shot Blair a look of absolute panic, thinking she was crying, only for it to be interrupted by their mother’s laughter. Both daughters turned to stare at their mother wide eyed. Blair stepped up to Sterling’s side and linked their hands. Sterling gripped onto it for dear life, “Mum?” She questioned.

Debbie wiped a tear from her eye, as her laughter finally slowed down. 

“Oh honey, it was bound to be one of you. With me as your mother and where I grew up. We really weren’t ever meant for this stepford life. Though I’m going to be honest I though it would be you Blair. It just goes to show though,” with this she lifted herself off the couch and cupped each of the girls chins, “you’re both definitely my daughters.” She pulled them both into a hug which the both accepted without question.

They stood there for a long time. Sterling feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest that she had been suffocating under for the past few months. Her parents knew and they didn’t hate her. After a time her mum spoke again, “Never hide who you are girls, I know in the past with Big Daddy we’ve tried to,” she paused trying to find the right word, “curb your point of view Blair and we’ve held you at a high standard Sterling, but you’re both so beautiful.” She pulled back again to look at her daughters, before she turned her attention fully to Sterling, “Thank you,” she placed a kiss on her forehead, “Don't worry about your father I’ll bring him around.”

With that Debbie went to leave the room, but not before Sterling said “Thanks mum.” Debbie paused, turned her head, placed her hand over her heart and smiled before following Anderson upstairs.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April finally lifts that weight off her shoulders and finds some people to truly be herself with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting this out sooner. I really wasn’t happy with the first 4 iterations of the final conversation and really wanted to get it right. Which this one felt right. I hope you like the slight twist to Hannah B’s character, I felt like she needed a bit of a face lift ;)

April didn’t use the word lightly but she hated her father, she couldn’t stand to be in his presence and she had a feeling he was beginning to sense that. The barbarian of a man had taken months to understand that she wasn’t just “in a mood” around him. Her mother had tried to talk to her about it, but April could tell that her heart hadn’t really been in it. Her mother tried to hide it but April saw the bottles of wine in the garbage that were stacked higher everyday. 

Her house was dysfunctional to say the least and so were her emotions. She tried all the usual fixes, compartmentalising, ice cream, soppy rom coms, watching all her favourite tv shows that highlighted gay couples, on a private browser of course. 

In the back of her mind, she was almost tempted to stop using her VPN and private browser, it would be easier if she didn’t have to tell her parents but rather they found out. As soon as they knew though she was sure she would be shipped off to some conversion camp or put under house arrest. 

_ At least we’d be living our truth,  _ her inner self had a point but it was still too risky. She had her whole life to be open and free to be who she was. Just a few more years of living in this backwards town and having to run into  _ her. _

Sterling was never far from her thoughts. Most things would remind April of her these days. Ever since the lock-in and the twins mysterious illness she had been worried about Sterling. She had no right to ask her directly and wouldn’t stoop so low as to ask Blair. She did however listen to every piece of gossip that pertained to the Twins and tried to logically come up with a plausible answer as to why they had been absent for an entire week.

Once they did return they had somehow become even closer, they practically lived in each other’s pockets. April often saw Blair grabbing Sterlings hand or placing an arm around her shoulders for support. April longed to have Sterling in her arms like that again. Or even have their eyes meet. Flirting with Luke had been a mistake, on so many fronts but she couldn’t take it back, even though she wished she could do that whole night again.

April mentally shook herself, there was no use living in the past. She would need to do something if she wanted to change anything. But she couldn’t. She had given it her best shot and fallen ridiculously short. Though if she was being honest with herself, and why not, she was scared. Scared of how much she cared for Sterling. She had thought her feelings “pre-life changing Sterling kiss” had been intense. None of her Adele’s had ever returned her feelings and the rush from that first kiss had exponentially heightened her feelings. The only way she could even begin to describe it was like swimming up a river and coming to what you thought was an embankment but it turned out to be a bend in the riverbed and it opened up to a lake where she couldn’t see the other side. 

The playlist she had made with Sterling for the lock in and was the only thing that seemed to calm her recently, though it was mostly just slow burn on repeat. She has been lying in her bed for the fourth night of sleeplessness, desperately praying for her mind to shut off, she tried counting sheep, naming the presidents in alphabetical order backwards and listing the periodic table from memory, nothing worked. Her mind always came back to Sterling. 

Seeing no way around the pain in her chest, she embraced it. Under the cover of night and in her bed alone, April Stevens let herself be weak, she cried. Once she had opened the flood gates it didn’t stop until the wee hours of the morning when she finally slumped into an exhausted sleep. 

Her alarm blared too soon and she awoke bleary eyed and groggy. She needed more sleep, and sent a silent prayer up to God that she would be able to get through the day. 

Having to see Sterling every day and actively stop herself from running into her arms was draining. April had found a home with Sterling, the other piece of her soul, the Naomi to her Ruth. She smiled to herself with that errant thought. When Sterling had brought that up when they had been constructing Solomon's temple April had been extremely careful to school her features into neutrality, not letting her armour chip. She wished she had had those moments with Sterling, let her seen the real her, not waiting until Ellen’s office and her rant about honesty. 

April knew that every time she looked at Sterling her face betrayed the emotions she felt inside so she vowed to avoid Sterling at all costs. She was only allowed to think of her like that in the solitude of her bedroom. She only wished the dull ache in her chest would abait so she could enjoy thoughts of Sterling rather than always ending up in tears or throwing things across her room. On the up side the clean up after she had one of her ‘Sterling tantrums’ did distract her for some time. Being slightly OCD (and she would only admit to slightly) she had to have all of her notes in the correct order and colour coordination. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April couldn’t help how her eyes followed Sterling when she entered a room. Sterling was the South Pole to her north. Forever attracted to one another but repulsed when other magnets like Blair were always attached and if looks could kill, April would be dead a thousand times over from all the daggers Blair threw her way. 

One day during lunch period April had been concentrating on her measly portion of lasagne, pushing it from side to side and debating if it was actually edible or not when she felt it. That pull from the back of her skull. Sterling had entered the lunch room from behind her and moved around to the left side of the room, avoiding April’s table as best she could. Not only could April tell when she entered but could follow her by the way the hairs on the body stood up. It was like a ripple effect as Sterling moved around a room, the hairs on the back of her neck would rise then slowly fall as the ones on her arm began to rise, following Sterlings procession. 

On this particular day April had noticed that Ezekiel was tracking her rather intently. Knowing this April made the distinct effort not to turn towards Sterling. She did however see Ezekiel lean over towards her, he placed his hand on her forearm softly and flicked his head in Sterlings direction, “I know you watch her, you haven’t been very discreet lately. Of course previously you at least hid your desire behind your awful attempts at being a mean girl.”

April rounded on Ezekiel “And what’s that supposed to mean?” Her words dripped with venom and indifference but her eyes portrayed a girl desperate for someone to see her, to understand that she wasn’t ok, regardless of the front she displayed. 

Ezekiel put his hand on his heart and threw his head back with a laugh,  _ so dramatic!  _ “Oh honey, I can spot a fellow queer a mile away.” He had lowered his voice and leaned in very close, making his statement quite pointed, “Why do you think I’ve stuck around for so long.”

April’s eyes filled and a lone tear escaped down her right cheek before she swiped it away. Hannah B looked up, “Why are you happy crying April?”

Ezekiel and April turned to her, “I’m not crying” April said at the same time Ezekiel queried,

“Why do you think she’s happy?”

“Well, if the first tear falls on the right side it means you’re happy and if it falls on the left you’re in pain.” 

Ezekiel and April turned to each other, to find their own expression mirrored. Mouths agape they turned back to Hannah B and asked in unison, “How do you know that?”

Hannah B shrugged, “So says cognitive neuroscientist Noam Sobel of the Weizmann Institute of Science in Rehovot, Israel.”

Ezekiel sat back in his chair shaking his head. April did the opposite, leaning on her forearms she said, “Hannah B how are you so smart yet so unobservant?”

“Oh you mean the you and Sterling thing?” She asked nonchalantly.

This got Ezekiel’s attention as he leaned forward to mirror April once again, “What April and Sterling thing dear?”

Hannah B seemingly bored, looked from one to the other, “I was team Stepril from the beginning, why do you think I always have Sterling just that little bit more information than she really needed.” She finished with a wink.

_ So there it was. _

April’s friends knew.

And they didn’t hate her.

Surprisingly they supported her and kind of waited for her to be ready to tell them. 

She slumped in her seat. How much she had wished for this day, for people to know and not judge her. 

“How….when….was it?” April’s mind was slowly coming to terms with the fact that her friends  _ knew! _ So slowly she even muddled the second sentence as well, “before…. some time…. now, Stepril?”

Hannah B placed her hand on April’s. 

“For me it was the condom wrapper if I’m being honest. Not even an arch enemy would have been that obsessed with someone else’s rubbish. It took me a few weeks to be sure, but that’s what started it.”

Ezekiel just clicked his fingers and pouted, “When I met you boo. Like I said can spot a fellow queer a mile away,” with that he winked and settled his face into a rare small smile. 

“Stepril?” April tried again.

“Oh it’s just your ship name. I was really hoping you would get together so I made up a nickname! It’s cute right?”

April was equal parts amused and berwildered. 

_ How had she not known that they had known! How had she not thought to trust them.  _

_ Why did she ever think her friends would hate her? _

_ And Hannah B, who knew she was so observant and a little manipulative,  _ April was quietly proud about that last one. Ezekiel not so much.

“Hannah B you manipulative little minx! So proud girl!” He offered his hand for a high five which Hannah B gladly obliged with a wink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’m really enjoying writing even if it is taking me a while sometimes, please let me know what you think and would love feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling their parents everything will Sterling and Blair still be allowed to Bounty hunt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we’re all devastated with the news. My coping mechanism is apparently writing so here’s a chapter I smashed out in a day. Hope you enjoy :)

Sterling was feeling more and more like her old self. Well like that, but better. The new and improved Sterling. 

Sterling two point oh if you will. 

Her life at home had changed so dramatically after she told her parents everything. Of course the whole bounty hunting thing was a bit to work through. Her parents being way too overprotective even though her and Blair had been doing this for close to a year now. 

The first chalk mark in the “let the twins continue bounty hunting” corner was the fact that Bowser was the one who helped Blair find Sterling when she got kidnapped. If anyone else had been their boss Sterling didn’t think the topic would even be up for debate. But Bowser’s history of being able to keep the girls safe was what opened the floor up for discussion.

Discussions in the Wesley household always somehow ended up more like a debate than a discussion, mainly because that was the only way Sterling could organise her thoughts properly. Of course Blair knew Sterling in debate mode was her best chance of winning so she let Sterling take the lead while planning her own avenue of attack with the classic Blair flare of course. She was proud of that one, Blair Flare, it would be sticking around, just like the Wesley check. 

Like all good discussions in the Wesley household it was to be held in the living room. There were little sandwiches made by their mum and a pot of tea currently steeping with 4 cups placed at the four corners of the table. 

Blair shot Sterling a look as they walked in,

_ It’s like mum thinks we’re going to be here for a while. _

_ Well we just might, depending on a number of various avenues on which they can attack this. I really wish you’d read my overview. _

_ It was 5 pages Sterl!! How is that an overview?! _

“Girls.” Their mother interrupted their conversation. “Please stop talking amongst yourselves and join us.”

She indicated the sofa over the other side of the table from herself and their father.

The twins obliged and sat down in unison which inevitably brought a smile to Debbie’s face to see that nothing had changed between them.

Sterling placed her folder on the table with a loud ‘thunk’. 

_ Ohhhh that’s how 5 pages was an overview _

Sterling smirked and turned towards her sister. 

_ I told you I wasn’t going to be losing this discussion. We need all the ammo we can get. _

_ My thoughts exactly!  _ Blair turned towards their parents, “We’re going to need another cup for tea.”

Sterling sent a confused look towards Blair just as the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll grab it!” Blair shot up and ran towards the door before anyone could object. Sterling turned towards her parents silently asking if they knew what was happening. Her mother shrugged her shoulders and her father shook his head slightly before rising to get the extra cup Blair had requested for their apparent guest.

Sterling angled herself towards the opening which led to the entryway and folded her hands into her lap. She glanced at her mother sideways only to see her position mimicked. A smile spread across her face at this small mannerism she had clearly inherited from her mother. Nature versus nurture. Sterling was now a big believer in nurture. 

Blair’s voice floated through the house, “Everyone’s just through here Bowsie.” 

Sterling’s lips curled up and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

_ Oh yes,  _ Sterling thought,  _ her sister really was a genius in her own way. _

“Blair I thought you said this was an emergency, why are you taking me inside your house? Did something happen to Sterling aga…..” Bowser trailed off as he rounded the corner and saw both Sterling and Debbie waiting expectantly with hands folded, practically identical and Anderson holding a cup and saucer loosely in his grip while placing a hand on Debbie’s shoulder. 

Blair poked her head out from behind Bowser, clearly having been pushing him in the direction of the living room, “Bowser’s here, we can start now.” Blair had successfully navigated Bowser to the single arm chair that sat between both parties. He looked like a deer in headlights as he lent over to Sterling, “You’ve always been the more reasonable one. What has Blair gotten me into?”

Blair rolled her eyes and flopped into the chair next to Sterling. 

“Stop being so dramatic Bowsie, we’re just having a family chat about me and Sterl being bounty hunters.” 

Bowsers eyes became saucers. He crumpled back into his chair after seeing Debbie’s raised eyebrow and muttered, “Why do I keep getting myself into this shit with these two.”

“Language!” Both Sterling and Debbie admonished. 

“Yeah Bowsie watch your language,” Blair echoed.

“You watch it girl, you’re on thin ice and if you brought me here to help your case well I might just have to side with your parents,” He finished with a nod in their direction.

“Well that’s mighty kind of you to assist Bowser, we think it’s much too dangerous for the girls and only entertained the thought because we were told that you couldn’t do it without them.” Debbie leaned into the last statement and instantly got the reaction she was seeking from Bowser, “Can’t do it without them? I’d been doing it for years without them! I don’t need no teenage vigilantes parading around my shop thinking they own the place.” 

Debbie turned to face the Twins and raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow, which totally said  _ Your move ladies. _

Sterling looked at Blair and flicked her eyes to Bowser, inviting her to take the floor with their surprise guest. 

“Bowser,” she got up and approached the armchair, dramatically dragging out his name. “Did you or did you not state that you were  _ getting too old for this crap _ ?”

“Language.” Sterling replied, though less sharply than Debbie. 

“Yeah well of course. I am old! But I don’t need you two sticking around. My yogurt shop’ll go outta business with all the topping you two use without paying for.”

“Understood, but isn’t it you that pays our wages and you that could easily deduct that from our cut of the reward if you so chose?”

“I ain’t gonna rid two teenagers of the money they’re earning for their college funds.” 

Again Bowser had been led to water and drunk hungrily. Debbie’s eyes flicked between the twins before she spoke, “College funds?”

Sterling cleared her throat and Blair motioned for her to continue.

She ran her finger down the edge of the binder before coming to rest on the purple tab momentarily before opening her binder with a playful gleam in her eye. She grabbed two sheets of paper and handed one to each of her parents. 

“As you will see from these bank statements the savings account has been opened in both Blair and my names. Each skip we assist with bringing in Bowser transfers our cut of the pay into our account and so far we have a decent start. In no way would it pay for either of us to attend a community college let alone an Ivy League school, but having had to conduct this in secret, pay for the repairs on Daddy’s truck and maintain the facade of working at the yogurt shop it is still a substantial amount.”

Sterling grabbed another few sheets of paper, “You would have also seen the smaller amount of money that Bowser was transferring into our checking accounts as our wage from Yogurtopia.” Sterling handed an additional two sheets of paper to each parent, “both Blair and I have hardly touched that money as well due to the fact that we are too busy with school work and bounty hunting to be bored and looking for other sources of entertainment. Additionally the second page presented contains the projected income for the next 6 months if we were to continue bounty hunting and not having to cover our whereabouts.” 

Blair manoeuvred around to peak over their mother’s shoulder and let out a low whistle, “We could make bank!” She raised her hand, “Air high five!” Sterling smirked and raised her hand so as not to leave Blair hanging and have to hear about it for the next 2 weeks.

Sterling then concluded, “This is just point one of the seven I have prepared for this….” she paused as if searching for the correct term before smiling and finishing “discussion.” 

Anderson was fiddling with his papers and Debbie had lined them up neatly on the table before she spoke, “This is very impressive sweetheart but the fact still stands it’s not safe for you.” 

Bowser coughed and cleared his throat. “If I may ma’am.”

Debbie indicated for him to continue with a wave of her hand, signifying he had the floor.

“If I’m being honest the Twins are a great asset.”

“Awww Bow….” he silenced Blair with a look that said, if you finish that statement I will leave.

“As I was saying, when I met them I had been chasing a skip for weeks and only caught him because he ran a red light and crashed into the truck that I assume was the truck Sterling mentioned before. Then after that they further proved themselves by not only tracking down John Stevens but apprehending him as well,” As he spoke Bowser looked at the twins with pride in his eyes.

Before he could continue however Anderson spoke up, “Did you say John Stevens, as in the man that assaulted a sex worker and got thrown in jail?” 

Sterling and Blair spoke at the same time, “Sterling pistol whipped him”

“Blair had the shotgun trained on him the whole time” 

Anderson finally removed his hand from his wife’s shoulder and returned to the couch. “Girls, he’s dangerous. Even before the whole assault thing, his connections here could mean real trouble for you.” 

“Daddy,” Sterling started, “each job is always going to have its obstacles, however from this job we have been able to grow, not only as young women but also as a team.” 

Sterling flipped her binder to the green tab, grabbed some more paper and handed them to her parents and even a copy to Bowser. 

“If you look at page 1, it’s Blair’s GPA pre bounty hunting and if you turn to page 3 it’s her GPA as of today, in the time we have been bounty hunting she has improved from a 2.7 GPA to a 3.4 GPA, meanwhile if you look at pages 2 and 4 you will see that my GPA OF 3.8 has not been effected and I have also started to excel in debating reaching the final round in our last inter school competition.” Sterling proudly preened at her last statement. 

Debbie hadn’t touched the paperwork Sterling had handed her, but rather watched her daughter intently. Sterling met her mother’s eyes and did not shy away as she used to. After a moment Debbie spoke, “and you found yourself, then found it within yourself to forgive us for our mistakes.” She turned her gaze to Anderson who gazed between his two daughters, as he opened his mouth. Bowser spoke up again, “You, Blair also learnt when it’s ok to kick down a door and when it’s best to conduct a stakeout. While Sterling learnt to use her surroundings to her advantage.” He chuckled to himself, shook his head and continued with a smile on his face, “Did they tell you about the skip that was mid….” he scrunched his face not wanting to offend the very Christian family, “coitus, who ran out of the room naked and to stop him Sterling shot out some lightbulbs so that he stepped on the glass and couldn’t keep running?” Still laughing to himself Bowser looked between all of the Wesleys. Debbie mouth agape eyes wide, Anderson blank face and the Twins looking slightly concerned. 

The tension grew with each second that passed, Bowser muttered “I guess it’s a, you had to be there story.” He grabbed one of the sandwiches from the table and shoved it in his mouth. 

After what felt like an eternity but in reality was about a minute after Bowser shut up. Anderson cracked a smile. And pride shone through every feature, “Debs,” he started, “look at what the girls have done. Look who they’ve become. Sterling just held your gaze without even blushing or shying away, Blair apparently learnt how to be patient and has started getting her grades up. How can we take this away from them?” 

Debbie having only just recovered from Bowser’s story turned on her husband with daggers in her eyes, “Because they’re my GIRLS and I will not let them die over some stupid job!” Debbie began to sob.

Anderson took his wife’s hand and both the Twins were in front of their mother in a second, Blair took her other hand, sitting down on the couch beside her and Sterling sat at her feet and placed her hands on her mother’s lap. “Mum,” she started softly, after a moment she tried again, “Mum,” this time Debbie raised her head slightly to look down at Sterling. 

“I would never let anything happen to Blair and she would never let anything happen to me”

“And ah I won’t let anything happen to either of them, ma’am.” Bowser clicked his fingers, “in fact for Christmas I’m going to get them bulletproof vests!” 

Even Debbie cracked a smile at Bowser’s blatant enthusiasm. “I think I’d like that,” Debbie chuckled through her tears and smiled appreciatively at Bowser, “I’m putting a lot of trust in your abilities Mr Bowser. You’re taking care of my whole world.”

_ Did we just win? _

_ I think we did, kudos on bringing Bowsie in for the assist _

Sterling felt Blair preen.

_Also Bowsie is getting us a Christmas present!!_ _Wait what were your other 5 points?_

_ Later Blair. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April broadens her musical horizons, learns a damning truth and comes to terms with some of her truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone interested in the songs in this chapter, they are as follows;  
> Good to you (yes it’s the namesake of this story)  
> Don’t miss me?  
> Ever After   
> Please enjoy and no I haven’t found out how to remove the completed tag :(

April had lost count of how many times she had fallen asleep to slow burn in the last month. One night in particular she received a text out of the blue;

11.18pm Ez

_ Girl you gotta stop listening to that song. All I see is Slow Burn on repeat on your Spotify. You better not be mopey. _

April hated the fact that his name wasn’t correct in her phone but he had threatened her with exile if she dared change it.

11.19pm Ez

_ You also better not be screening my messages.  _

This brought a smile to her lips which quickly slipped as she saw the three small dots appear on her screen again. She quickly typed out a reply.

11.19pm April Stevens

_ I’m not screening your text messages Ezekiel. A girl is allowed to wallow when her world has fallen apart. _

11.20pm Ez

_ What do you mean your world has fallen apart, I’m still here!  _

11.21pm April Stevens

_ My love life. _

_ I loved her Ezekiel _

April watched as little dots appeared, disappeared, reappeared. 

11.24pm Ez

_ Then do something about it, go get your girl. _

The fact that her friends knew her secret greatly improved April’s general outlook on life. Maybe this backwards Christian town was in for a makeover with the new generation that was being educated at Willingham Academy. Maybe one day April would no longer need her mantra because she was able to just be…. well just be April. As He intended her to be.

April went to place her phone back down on her nightstand but it lit up again.

11.25 Ez

_ But seriously listen to something else, try Marianas Trench, just angsty enough for you. _

Without a second thought April typed the bands name into her Spotify and settled in to listen. In all honesty she didn’t pay much attention because she promptly fell asleep and woke in the morning surprisingly well rested. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting at lunch with Hannah B and Ezekiel, April no longer hid when she tracked Sterling entering the cafeteria. What surprised her was the fact that Sterling was actually looking at her. They held each other’s gaze for no longer than 10 seconds before Blair ushered Sterling away. 

April couldn’t get the image of how tears had begun to well up in Sterling’s eyes as their gazes locked. Could she still be feeling the raw emotions April harboured too?

No longer content to just sit by April stood and began walking towards the twins table. She knew Sterling saw her out of the corner of her eye because she shied away and whispered something quickly to Blair, who stood to intercept April. 

“Oh no, you can turn around and head back to your own table, she devil!” Blair always had a flair for the dramatic but April was grateful when she lowered her voice as she continued, “You’ve already broken my sisters heart, you don’t get another go.” April’s gazed flicked to Sterling who had turned her back on them. 

“I just need to talk to her,” this next part was difficult to say to Blair, “please.”

“Not in a million years.” 

April continued for the next few days to track Sterling down, but she was always either with Blair or Luke, who apparently had strict instructions not to let April close. April tried to scare him but whatever Blair had threatened him with was worse than anything April said. Which kind of peeved April off while also thinking that maybe in a different lifetime her and Blair could have been friends. 

After a week of trying to get Sterling alone, April was slowly beginning to lose hope when she got roughly pulled into the janitor's closet. Her heart began racing as she turned around hoping to find Sterling…..

“Oh, hello ugly step sister.”

“Fuck you Stevens, don’t even joke about that.” Hurt flashed across Blair’s face before she schooled her expression again, “Listen you’re being super creepy and even more so than when you kept Sterling and Luke’s condom wrapper. Back off.”

“Look, I need to talk to Sterling and I don’t care how long you and Luke try to keep me away. I will keep trying until she tells me not to.”

“How’s this for telling you not to. We were the ones who turned your daddy over to the police. We found him up at your lake house and Sterling pistol whipped him before we handcuffed him and took him in.” 

April’s face pinched together, how could two teenage girls, the Wesley’s of all people, overpower her daddy, also why did they do that…. and why would Sterling do that to her? 

Blair, satisfied with the reaction, made her exit and left April in the closet.  _ Ironic, _ April thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night as April lay in bed pondering what Blair had said, she realised a few things. Her father was put in jail before her and Sterling were a thing and she couldn’t fault Sterling really. Her father had abused a woman, beat her, anyone that did that deserved to be in jail. 

April just wished he had stayed there.

Team Stevens was destroyed and this facade he kept trying to maintain was pointless and a waste of energy. So April decided not to care. Just like her parents would feel once they found out about her. 

She turned on her Spotify and found Ezekiel’s band recommendation still queued up so she pressed play and relaxed back into her thoughts. As the words began to play her thoughts were filled with memories of Stepril - as Hannah B called them. 

_ Everyone's around, no words are coming out. _

In fellowship, sitting next to each other, pinky fingers reaching for each other. 

_ And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound. _

Breathless in the back of the Volt, hands running desperately over each other’s bodies. 

_ And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up. _

Telling Sterling she couldn’t be out and Sterling trying to convince her.

_ And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it. _

Trying to apologise for hurting her at the lock-in, but not having the right words to say.

_ And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone. _

_ And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me _

_ And I'd be so good to you. _

_ I would. _

The words resonated with April so much that she found herself lost in thoughts not realising the next song had begun.

_ Been forever since you've crossed my mind _

_ I guess it's true how time can fly _

_ I know I said that I would call _

_ But I never think of you at all _

April knew this feeling, trying to tell yourself that someone wasn’t all you thought about every waking second and often dreamt about.

_ You know, it's not like I miss your laughter _

_ It's not like I miss your face _

_ You know, it's not like I can't get past it _

_ It's not like I miss your taste _

_ I tell myself that I, self that I, I can do _

_ Do with the space between, the space between me to you _

Snippets of her time with Sterling flashed across her vision as she listened to the song. 

Sterling’s laugh.

Sterling ducking her head and shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

Sterling breathless as April stepped into her personal space. 

Sterling leaning down and capturing her lips. 

April involuntarily lifts her fingers and rubs her lips, remembering the ghost of Sterling’s lips against her own. 

_ I'm just a drink away from honesty, so who knows what's true? _

April hadn’t ever drunk alcohol except the odd sip her parents would allow her at special events. Though she knew the effects it could have on people and wouldn’t have been surprised if all her secrets came spilling out. 

_ But I'm wondering, wondering if maybe you _

_ You don't miss me too _

This.

This was what had April up most nights. Did Sterling miss her. Had she missed her chance with the most amazing girl she had ever known? 

Did she still want to be with this girl if she had intentionally torn her family apart.

It was a lot to think about and all April wanted to do was compartmentalise her thoughts and never think about this again, but she knew if she wanted Sterling back she would have to address it sooner or later. 

Another song started and threw April down another line of thinking. 

_ Don't you move _

_Can't you stay where you are, just for now_

_I could be your perfect disaster_

_You could be my ever after_

_You could be my ever after, after all_

_I could be your perfect disaster_

_You could be my ever after_

April began to picture herself holding hands with Sterling, going out on a date. April being a hopless lesbian. She had already fallen head over heels for Sterling, she was sure to stumble a few times. 

_ Apologies, I'm not myself but I can guarantee _

_ That when I get back, you won't believe _

_ That you knew me well _

_ Don't want to think about it _

_ I'm fuckin' tired of getting sick about it _

And she was tired, tired of hiding herself and hurting the first person who had ever taken a chance on her.

_ Now stand back up and be a man about it _

_ And fight for something, fight for something, fight for something, oh _

The last line struck something in April, of course she wasn’t a man. Extremely far from it. But she could stand up, she could fight. 

And she would. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterlings favourite time of year is coming up and the Twins need to be prepared.  
> However, Sterling could never have prepared herself for the phone call she receives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to update. Long story short the family got sick so I’ve been down on myself and not felt like writing. But I’m back and you may even get another chapter tomorrow.... if you’re lucky. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, things are ramping up! Not too much longer before our girls are in each other’s arms... where they’re supposed to be!

Sterling had her lists ready, present ideas all accounted for. She just needed her extremely disorganised sister to finish getting ready before heading out to the shops. Sterling made sure that each year they headed into the crazy fray of Christmas shopping in early December because there was no way she was repeating the shopping adventure of Christmas 2016. Four years down the track she was older, wiser and had more than just her pocket money to spend on her family. And Bowser, Yolanda, Ms Cathy and Luke. Yes she was still going to get Luke a present, he was a big part of her life for so long and he was an amazing friend.

Blair finally came bounding down the stairs, heavy winter jacket already on, smile plastered on her face. Sterling knew that face. She smirked as Blair paused in front of her. 

“Can we?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

Both twins opened their jackets in unison and burst into laughter. As per their usual Christmas tradition they were in their Ugly Christmas sweaters. 

As they got into the car, Blair instantly plugged in her phone and pressed play on her current obsession. Mariana’s Trench. She took great pride in telling Sterling that they were equal parts fun and depressing so she hit play and blasted the music.

Sterling had learnt to drown out all of Blari’s music, no matter how screachy. Surprisingly this band wasn’t bad though, she particularly enjoyed ‘Pop 101’ where the band essentially paid out Pop music and how it all sounds the same, which was true, but it didn’t stop Sterling from enjoying her top 50 spotify playlist.

The day went past way too quickly, even though they were shopping in early December there was still that hectic Christmas vibe. The twins made sure to stop in and get their obligatory Santa photo for their parents and spent some time in the nail salon just being teenage girls enjoying their youth. Multiple trips to Starbucks had the barista always visibly freaking out as Sterling rattled off her order of a Toasted White Chocolate Mocha, which contained over 50g of sugar and Blair ordered a Caramel Apple Spice which had over 70g of sugar and this was their fourth order for the day.

“Do you think we’re going to be in a sugar coma later?” Sterling queried.

“I don’t even care if I am, this thing is delicious and I can never order this many when Mum and Dad are around.”

“You know that’s because of the sugar and the cream right?”

“Yep!” Blair popped the ‘P’ for emphasis and then took a long draw from her drink, “So who have we got left on our list?”

“Well we have Mum and Dad’s presents done, the Santa photo montage and their tennis tournament, I don’t believe mum forgot to register them again.”

“I can’t believe you talked that old hag into letting you register them late!” 

“Blair!” Sterling scolded, “That’s no way to talk about Mrs. Nevilleson.” 

Blair was unphased by Sterlings scolding and waved her off, “She is old. Who else?”

Sterling knew Blair wasn’t going to change her opinion so kept going, “We have that perfume for Mum, though we need to go pick up that new glock display case for Daddy. Bowser and Yolanda we already have and I think Ms Cathy is really going to enjoy her work chair. Just Luke for me, and you of course, but I can’t really do that while you’re here….. obviously.”

Sterling already had the perfect present for Blair being delivered any day now and she was extremely happy with the convenient timing of how everything planned out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sterling adored Christmas. It was her favourite time of year. She had so many Christmas sweaters she didn’t have enough days to wear them during the holidays. So Sterling took to wearing them to school, but taking them off once she arrived. She loves every fascent, the snow, hot cocoa, eggnog, buying presents, wrapping presents, especially giving presents to people, but her absolute most favourite thing was Christmas music. 

Of course it was no surprise that Blair hated it, so Sterling was forced to wear her headphones in the car. Sterling didn’t mind of course because there was one day in particular that Blair gave in and would let Sterling listen to Christmas music all day and as loud as she wanted. 

Today was that day, besides Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day this was probably Sterlings favourite day of the Holiday Season. Today was wrapping day. Sterling had set her room up with 4 different Christmas themed wrapping papers, specific wrapper paper cutting scissors, Christmas tape and was just about to hit play on her Christmas playlist when Blair kicked the door open, arms full of presents and unceremoniously dropped them onto the floor before flopping down herself, “Let’s get this shit show over with.”

Blair’s attitude did nothing to diminish Sterling’s good mood. She smiled at her sister, her twin, and pressed play. 

Throughout the day Blair slowly got into the Christmas spirit, she would frequently do trips down to the kitchen for snacks and eggnog or hot cocoa while Sterling wrapped presents. Who was Blair to deny Sterling the joy of wrapping more presents, of course there was one she wasn’t allowed to wrap so Blair stole some paper and ducked into her own bedroom for a few minutes before she once again burst into Sterling’s room, this time though it was right on queue for Blair to blast out, “ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YYYYOOOOOOUUUUU” 

Of course Mariah did a much better job of staying in tune than Blair did, but this is Sterling's favourite part of the day, when Blair had had enough of scrolling through her phone and just wanted to be a goofball. 

So naturally Sterling grabbed them the closest microphones she had on hand (a can of glitter glue and a roll of Christmas ribbon). She threw the glitter glue to Blair, afraid the ribbon might unravel. And they took to singing and dancing like lunatics around Sterling’s room for the next 7 songs, all of which turned out to be Christmas classics, before falling in a heap of laughter on Sterling’s bed. 

Blair huffed some of Sterling’s hair out of her face and scratched her nose, “I don’t think we’ve ever had a run that long of good songs before.”

“Yeah we were pretty lucky, also you’re Michael Buble impression was spot on this year!”

“Thanks Sterl,” Blair bopped her foot along to the music, “Pitch perfect yeah? With snoop Dogg?” 

Sterling giggled, “Yeah, it’s the one where Becca does the remix in the booth, I had to add it, because I mean…..” Sterling went quiet for a moment and Blair rolled into her stomach to look at her twin.

Sterling couldn’t say it out loud, it was still a bit strange to admit, so she locked eyes with Blair, 

_ I think she’s hot. _

Blair burst out laughing as Sterlings ears went bright red. 

“Sterl! You’ve got a celebrity crush!” 

“Come on though, Anna Kendrick, even you’ve got to admit” Sterling paused and whispered, “she’s hot.”

“Never said she wasn’t, but the fact that you couldn’t say it and then had to whisper it!” Blair wheezed, actually wheezed with laughter, “you don’t have to be ashamed to say it Sterl, I love you, every part of you!”

Sterling cuddled into Blair, “Thanks Blair-bear.” She kissed the side of her twins face before springing back up, “These presents ain’t going to wrap themselves!”

Later that night Sterling and Blair were watching a stupid Christmas movie, but it had the lead actress from the 100 in it and she was amazing so it made the movie a little less terrible and she was total eye candy for Sterling. From the kitchen the home phone rang, which never happened except for when their grandparents called. They heard an audible sigh from their mother before she answered the phone, 

“Wesley household, Debbie speaking.”

There was a pause before their mother continued much to their surprise, “Oh April, hi……. yes Sterling is home, she’s watching a movie……. oh well let me get her for you.”

Sterling went numb.

April was calling her house.

Why was she calling her house?

What did she want.

Why did she want to talk to Sterling, Sterling wasn’t sure she wanted to talk to her. 

Blair was holding her hand and Sterling gripped onto it like a liferaft. Blair was the only thing holding her in place and stopping her from running to hide under her covers. 

“Sterling, honey!” Their mother called from the other room, “April Stevens is calling for you.”

Sterling looked at Blair,

_ Want me to come with you??? _

_ No, but maybe umm pause the movie and order some ice cream from Ben and Jerry’s I think I’m going to need comfort food. _

Sterling rose, and headed towards the kitchen. Her mother was waiting with her hand over the speaker. She extended the phone to Sterling, once she took it, Debbie rounded the kitchen island, clasped her cup of tea and started in on her crossword. 

Sterling took a breath. 

And another.

She put the phone to her ear, “Hello?”

She heard a sigh of relief which was quickly followed by, “It’s April, don’t hang up.”

When Sterling didn’t, April forged ahead. 

“I know you don’t want to talk to me and believe me I get it Sterl,”

There is was, her weakness, though to be honest April in general was her weakness, but hearing her nickname coming from April’s lips sent her heart racing and her patella’s quivering. She had to stay strong though, she couldn’t let herself get hurt again she wasn’t strong enough.

“But I need you.”

Had she heard that right?

April Stevens was admitting that she needed her, Sterling. 

April needed Sterling.

Sterling’s heart somehow picked up even more speed. She was surprised it hadn’t beat out of her chest at this point.

April continued her monologue, “I’ve come to the conclusion that our life is just the sum of all our interactions and I don’t want to regret anything. Our time together, however short, was the most free I’ve ever felt here in this stupid closeted community. You made me feel like I could conquer anything and every time I felt like I couldn’t do something you were there fighting for us. I wasn’t strong enough before to be who you needed but I’m learning Sterling. I might be the perfect student but this is my hardest exam, I’m learning to be myself but I’m serious about someday if you’ll still have me.” 

She was silent for a beat before finishing, “I love you Sterling Wesley and I don’t want to hide it anymore. Meet me at the club tomorrow if you believe in someday, otherwise I’ll know your answer.”

Without even waiting for a reply April hung up the phone. 

Sterling held it to her chest before returning the phone to its holder. She glanced back at her mother who was leaning on the kitchen counter, casually sipping her tea. “So am I to assume that April Stevens is no longer your arch enemy but rather your girlfriend?”

Sterling slumped into one of the bar stools opposite her mother.

“Long story short, we were kind of together but then her father got out of prison and she got scared and dumped me.” Sterling’s emotions were in turmoil. She looked up at her mother through her eyelashes, “Mum I really need your help. Can I talk to you about this?”

Debbie’s heart soared and was suddenly lodged in her throat, making her choke up as she said “I would like nothing more Sterling.” She moved around the counter to sit beside her daughter on a bar stool.

Sterling told her how it all started, sans the masturbating in the closet, and how amazing it had been for those few short weeks before it all came tumbling down at the lock-in. When Sterling had finished, her Mum stood up, leaned over the counter and grabbed two spoon out of the door before heading to the freezer and grabbing a pint of ice cream that Sterling didn’t realise they had. Only once she had offered the pint to Sterling and took a small scoop for herself did she begin speaking, “Honey first of all I want to apologise that you felt like you couldn’t come to me sooner, also the timing of everything was atrocious!” She raised her eyes to the sky, “I think you need to be a bit nicer to my girl Mister.” 

When Debbie turned back to her daughter there was nothing but love in her eyes, “You are the strongest, kindest and most beautiful person Sterling Wesley and you have the biggest heart. Listen to what your heart is telling you, it won’t lead you astray. If April is still in your heart you don’t want to regret not giving her a chance.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sterling was fidgeting. She had no idea what she was going to say. Or do for that matter.

April had told her she loved her.

Every time she thought about it, her heart soared but then she would remember the pain of hiding away and it would come crumbling down. 

Maybe if she gave April a second chance they could be themselves at her house. Though April would probably flay Sterling alive if she was aware that Sterling’s mother knew she was gay. 

Also apparently Blair telling April about them turning her dad in hadn’t deterred her. It was a massive relief that April knew that before professing her love actually because well how does one even broach that kind of topic when someone has literally handed you their heart. Everything, except the Bounty Hunting was out in the open, though Sterling was fairly sure that April would deduce her current job status if she actually thought about it. She probably already had in fact. 

All of that didn’t really help Sterling calm herself though because she still had no idea what to do. Her heart wanted to run into April’s arms and never leave, her brain remembered the pain of losing April and knew that Sterling was not strong enough for that pain again.

Blair reached out and gently grabbed her sister's hand, “Hey, it’s going to be ok. Don’t even worry about what those idiots said or the idiots that keep starring.” 

Sterling hadn’t actually noticed people looking at her, she didn’t care about that. She did care about what people said though, because people knowing she was bisexual just opened a whole door for people that associated with her. Namely April. 

“I’m not worried Blair. I’m happy that I’m out, it’s liberating. Though I know I couldn’t do it without you, or mum, dad and Bowser. I’m the lucky one who has people in my corner. I’m just worried about what might be said about those who associate with me.”

Even without using their twin powers Blair knew who Sterling was referring to. That was her sister after all, always looking out for others before herself. Blair just hoped it wouldn’t end up with another broken heart for Sterling. Under strict instructions though, Blair was to back off April today and let Sterling talk to her. Alone.

As lunch was being served, Sterling began to wonder if April was even going to turn up. The table reserved for the Steven’s was empty and had been so since the Wesley’s had arrived. Not but a moment after that thought crossed her mind, said family entered the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stevens enter the Country Club and April finally tells her truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had said I was going to release this super quickly. But then I got distracted with playing Among Us, sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, it’s a little longer than the others but as always your comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Also for the text exchange I’ve displayed the girls names as each person would have them, ie Sterling is how April would have her saved and April is how Sterling would have her saved :)

They were running late. 

Today of all days.

Of course they were. 

John Stevens was inadvertently ruining his daughters day with his stupid tie choices.

_ Who cares what tie you wear, I need to get to the Club. I need to see if Sterling is there.  _ April screamed in her head. Her father really knew how to push her buttons recently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April tried to steal her nerves as they entered the Country Club. At this stage she wasn’t sure if it was better if Sterling was there or wasn’t there.

Not there it was over and done with, she would just be added to the list of Adele’s and they would go back to being enemy’s. Only April couldn’t do that, now that she knew the taste of Sterling’s lips. They would just be acquaintances then, pleasant enough but nothing more. 

If she was there though. April had to follow through with the plan. She had to tell Sterling, to her face how she felt. In front of her own family and Sterling’s. Also a bunch of others, but they weren’t important. 

So April steeled herself. 

Either way today was the day she stopped pining over Sterling Wesley. 

_ Breathe in _

_ Hold… 1… 2 _

_ Breathe out _

_ Breathe in  _

_ Hold…  _

She was there, with her family, she looked stunning. 

April forgot how to breathe, was it one in, two out? Or two in then one out?

She coughed and her mother turned, “Are you alright dear?” 

“Fine mother.”

She glanced back and was met with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Her memory hadn’t done them justice. Sterling’s blue eyes were endless, she now knew why she had found herself encompassed by that ocean of her emotions. That was Sterling. Sterling’s eyes were her ocean and April was no longer afraid. 

With a quick glance in her father’s direction to see him busy talking with the Michaelson’s from down the road April made her decision.

It was now or never.

She strode over to the Wesley’s table. Putting on her most debonair smile, April took two deep breaths before she reached their table. She hasn’t dared meet Sterling’s eyes again, but rather address the table as a whole, “Wesley’s how lovely to see all of you. You’ve all been away too long.” She turned to finally look at Sterling but as she opened her mouth she felt a hand fall onto her shoulder, “Dear I think the Wesley’s would like to eat in peace.” 

Her father.

The way he said their name, “The Wesley’s” dripped with disdain and it was not missed by any at the table. Sterling’s father was quick to respond, “Let the girl speak John, at least one of the Stevens family still has manners.” The small quirk of Mr Wesley’s mouth as he finished his sentence spoke volumes of what he thought about April’s father. April almost wanted to give the man a hug. Almost.

Ignoring the jab, her father continued, “April darling, we don’t associate with these kinds of,” he turned to glance at Sterling, “people. Please return to our table for lunch.”

At this Mr Wesley rose from his seat at the opposite side of the table, “And what kind of people are we John? Tell me.”

He stepped around the table and her father went to meet him, “You’re the kind of people that don’t know how to correct your own daughter's behaviour. You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Without warning Mr Wesley punched her father right in the face. He fell, hard. And scrambled backwards as Mr Wesley advanced again, “Don’t you ever talk about my daughter that way. Sterling is perfect just the way she is. She’s allowed to love who she wants to John. I will not stand by while people like you ridicule and try to ostracise my daughter for being different. Do you hear me?”

April’s father had managed to get back to his feet, “I knew from the second you walked into this Club all those years ago that you were not of your family’s ilk. You shouldn’t be allowed to bear the Wesley name and tarnish the likes of your father. Come April we’re leaving.”

This was it. 

Her moment of truth.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight.

“No.”

Mid turn, John Stevens stopped, “What was that?”

April opened her eyes.

“I said no daddy.” 

“This isn’t up for discussion April, come!” He raised his voice with the last word and tears sprung unbidden to her eyes.

“No!” She said with as much conviction as possible.

Josh Stevens rounded on his daughter with fire in his eyes, April took a step back, momentarily frightened and Mr Wesley stepped up to her side, and April was grateful, maybe she would give him that hug later. 

Mr Wesley’s presence made her father pause and practically growl, “April, now.”

_ Now or never. _

“No. I will not go with you. Because…..” she took a deep breath, glanced quickly at Sterling, then back to her father, “if you don't associate with queers then you’ll need to leave me here.” 

If April thought the dining room had been quiet before it was deathly silent now. 

She held her father’s gaze for a moment and heard her mother’s audible gasp from across the room. Her eyes darted quickly around the room. Children were still eating, unaware of the scandal playing out before them, though anyone who knew what the word queer meant had stopped what they were doing. Some people were mid chew, others had their forks part way to their mouth, food falling off in dribs and drabs. 

When her eyes returned to her father there was pure unadulterated rage and April didn’t think Mr Wesley’s presence would be enough to stop him if he advanced. 

She felt a warm hand slide into hers, then another on her other side. She looked down and sure enough both hands were clasped with another. She glanced up to her right, Sterling, her Sterling. Blue eyes of glittering sapphire glued to April’s, she smiled and then her eyes turned to ice as she turned to glare at April’s father. April turned to her other side remembering her other hand had also been grasped, and to her surprise she found Blair. Blair wasn’t looking at her but rather staring at her father with a look she had previously only used for April, pure hatred. April felt a squeeze from both the Twins hands at the same time and then felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder too. She hazarded a glance behind her, Sterling’s mother, she smiled up at her and then turned to face her father again.

His rage was still simmering, but had definitely been subdued with the whole Wesley family by her side. 

“So this is it then. Your daughter!” He spat the words in Mr Wesley’s direction, “Has corrupted my beautiful angel. My darling April has been turned against the Lord's will, all because you can’t control your daughters….”

“Enough!” April had never heard Mrs Wesley raise her voice and apparently neither had the twins because they both jumped and inadvertently squeezed April’s hands in surprise. 

All eyes had fallen onto Debbie Wesley and even the children who had still been eating could now see something was about to happen. Debbie stepped around April and her daughters and walked right up to April’s father and started poking him in the chest as she spoke, “Shame on you. You’re really too blind to see your own daughter. I won’t lie, I was surprised when Sterling came out to us, but I knew it was her truth,” she glanced back and smiled at Sterling, “my beautiful daughter,” she turned back to face John Stevens, “is allowed to love who she loves, God made her, along with Narwhals and those tiny blue poison frogs, and He doesn’t make mistakes.” Debbie turned to wink at April, “Unless you think you know more than He does.” 

You could have heard a pin drop at that moment, and everyone held their breath and waited for what John Stevens was going to say to that. April herself was gobsmacked, that's what she said, those were her words. Mrs Wesley knew her mantra, she would only know that if someone had told her and the only person she had told was Sterling. That meant that Sterling had talked to her mother about April. 

A warmth spread through April. Sterling wasn’t ashamed and if the grip on her hand meant anything, Sterling believed in someday. Though it looked like someday might be sooner than April dared hope. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when her father finally spoke, “I won’t stand for it, no daughter of mine…”

April, feeling brave, stepped forward and dropped the Twins hands, “What? Daddy? No daughter of yours what? No daughter of yours is a queer? A  _ lesbian  _ to be exact.” 

Her father's eyes widened then quickly narrowed to become ridgid, hard and cold, “I have no daughter.”

He turned swiftly on his heel and exited the dining room, sweeping his wife up in the process. 

April watched them go and felt nothing. 

Her chest was empty.

Her heart, gone. 

Her father had ripped it out with those 4 words.

She had thought maybe her mother might come to her aid. Say something, not just leave with him. She hated him.

Tears welled in her eyes. 

She made the decision to run to the closest bathroom, but Sterling was quicker. Wrapping her up in a fierce hug. Cradling her head against her collarbone and soothing her hair. 

A dull thud began again in April’s chest. 

_ Hmmmm….. it’s still there….. just broken…. again.  _

April wondered if it would ever fully heal after everything she had put it through recently. 

Loving Sterling in secret.

Breaking up with Sterling in secret.

Declaring her love for Sterling.

Voicing her truth in front of the whole Country Club.

Having her father pummel it into oblivion with 4 words.

Each of these had a different effect on her heart. The two that hurt the most were breaking up with Sterling and her father's words. 

She had barely recovered from the first, how was she going to recover from the second?

As that thought crossed her mind she became aware of Sterling muttering words into her ear. 

“I love you…… I’m so proud of you…… you’re worthy of love April…… you are loved by more than just your parents….. I love you….. you deserve to be happy….. I’m so proud of you….. I love you…..” Sterling continued on, praising April and she knew, she knew exactly how she was going to get through this heartbreak. With Sterling by her side, no longer a secret but rather as her partner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days were intense to say the least. The Wesley’s offered April their spare room to stay as long as she liked but she felt strange staying with her  _ girlfriends  _ \- were they girlfriends? They hadn’t had time to discuss it - family. 

Thankfully as soon as Ezekiel heard the news he spoke with his parents and they offered April their guest room. 

It was kind of nice staying with Ezekiel. His parents were well aware of his sexual preferences so had no qualms in accepting that April was a lesbian. Their rules were simple, no sharing a room with anyone, which made sense. They even went so far as to ask April her pronouns. 

How were they so forward thinking in this backwards town? Though it did explain a lot about how Ezekiel was so comfortable with who he was. He never hid it, but he also didn’t flaunt it, but anyone with a brain could deduce that Ezekiel was gay. Nobody treated him any differently because of it though.

April was not looking forward to returning to school after the holidays. But at least she would have her friends and Sterling would be by her side.

April accepted an invitation to Christmas dinner with the Wesley’s but had promised Ezekiel’s parents that she would celebrate Christmas day with them. She was a bit nervous about the invitation to the Wesley’s as it would be the first time since her coming out that she would be seeing Sterling’s parents and she wasn’t sure how to thank them exactly, they had been so quick to defend her, and she wasn’t sure she even deserved it.

She noticed that her mind often wandered to thoughts of Sterling and her family recently. They were so open and caring now. Even after all the  _ we’re not actually your real parents  _ thing. Sterling was lucky, April just hoped that they were going to be as happy about Sterling dating  _ her _ as they were for Sterling being gay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April was finding it difficult to concentrate on her Spanish homework one night when Ezekiel was listening to his music rather loudly in the next room so she gave up and revisited her new favourite memory of Sterling, scrolling through her phone and finding the text exchange before falling back into the memory.

……..

Ezekiel had just left her alone in the room that was to be hers, she flopped on the bed, feeling mostly sorry for herself but also somewhat grateful to Ezekiel’s family for taking her in without question. She would have to get them a token of her appreciation at some point. So lost in her thoughts April got startled when her phone chimed next to her on the bed. 

**_8.57pm Sterling Wesley;_ **

_ Hey.  _

**_8.58pm Sterling Wesley;_ **

_ Umm, can we talk about what happened today?  _

**_8.58pm April ❤️🔥;_ **

_ Hi Sterl. _

_ Yes, what would you like to discuss? _

**_8.59pm Sterling Wesley;_ **

_ Like how you’re feeling and….. _

**_9.02pm April ❤️🔥_ **

_ And what Sterling? _

**_9.03pm Sterling Wesley;_ **

_ Well you told me you loved me and umm….. I don’t know if you heard what I was saying after your dad left. But I ah…. _

April’s heart skipped a beat. She had heard but she wasn’t going to tell Sterling that, she wanted to hear it again, she never wanted to stop hearing it. 

**_9.04pm Sterling Wesley_ **

_ I love you April _

With those four words a single thread extended from one side of her broken heart to connect with the other. A single thread now held her heart together and this girl had the power to rip it away at any moment, but April didn’t care, she would happily hand her heart over to Sterling Wesley a million times over because that’s where it had always belonged. 

**_9.05pm April ❤️🔥_ **

_ I love you too Sterling _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling can't keep her eyes off April and becomes a hopeless bisexual when she picks April up for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week? Who am I? Am I getting sick?  
> Also shout out to my mate Sophie who helped with a few parts in this chapter, thanks so much girl :) x  
> As always come join the discord if you haven't already - https://discord.gg/96zySWPS   
> And enjoy, I'm having a ton of fun writing this, hopefully you're all still enjoying it :)

Sterling couldn’t contain her excitement from the moment she woke up. Today was the last day of school before the holiday break. Today she had Spanish, with April, bible studies, with April, debate, with April, then after school she had Fellowship, with April, then she had a dinner date, with April. Besides the two other classes in her schedule she had an April centric day and she couldn’t be happier.

Of course they had agreed to not flaunt their relationship at school, it was still a place of learning after all, but holding hands under the table, sideway glances at each other and just staring at the back of April’s head were enough for Sterling on the best of days. The days when she had Fellowship were even better because she got to stare at April without any judgements because April led the discussions and the prayers, so it was actually Sterling’s job to pay attention to her girlfriend. 

The word still seemed foreign to Sterling, girlfriend. Not just a girl who was her friend but like a girl that she could hold hands with and kiss whenever she wanted, within reason of course. And boy did she want to. If she was being honest with herself she wanted to do SO much more than just kiss April, but Sterling was very aware that April had little experience, not that that ever showed with how April took charge, but there was no way Sterling was going to push April to do anything she wasn’t ready for again. 

As fellowship drew to a close, Sterling was practically bouncing with anticipation. Blair had to put her hand on Sterling’s leg, rather firmly, to get Sterling to stop bouncing her knee. It didn’t work very well, what did work however was when April looked up from the bible passage she was reading, looked directly at Sterling and gave her the signature April half smirk. Sterling’s whole body was paralysed except for the blood that rushed to her face and the yearning that rushed between her legs. Her mouth popped open ever so slightly and she had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself.

If April could do that her to with just a look, imagine what she could do with…..

Nope Sterling wasn’t going to think about that during fellowship, this was dedicated time to worship God. 

And God did April look good in those khaki’s and her white button down….

Nope, nope. 

Sterling smoothed her hands along her legs, before bringing them back to her lap to grasp her Bible. She knew the passage that April was reading off by heart but all of a sudden she found herself unable to look up from it for fear of her body's reaction to the girl standing but 10 feet from her. 

April's voice was smooth and velvety. The euphonious timbre of her voice did things to Sterling and she wondered what April would sound like when…

No. No. No! 

Sterling really had to control her thoughts. She had a date later with April and there was no way she was going to be able to control herself if she kept picturing April coming apart to her fingers and screaming her name in ecstasy. 

There it was, Sterling’s favourite daydream. Though she usually reserved it for a much quieter environment where she could take care of the desire that was currently pooled between her legs. 

So lost in her own thoughts Sterling hadn’t realised that Fellowship had indeed come to an end until Blair stood up and began packing her bag. Of course Blair knew Sterling was distracted and kicked her foot for good measure. Sterling jumped up to grab her bag, forgetting the bible sitting in her lap which clattered to the floor. She bent down to pick it up while Blair muttered “Useless bisexual” flashed her sister a smile and walked out. 

Sterling made to follow Blair before a voice halted her, “Why don’t you take a picture…… it will last longer.”  
Sterling smiled to herself and turned to face her girlfriend, a flirtatious quip on the tip of her tongue when she realised they were the only two left in the room. She stepped closer to April, just inside her personal bubble before she spoke, “If I took a picture I’d never see the way you face softens when you look in my direction or your wandering eyes as they roam over my body, secretly undressing me.”  
April looked shocked, “I would never!”  
“Well that’s a shame because I was definitely doing that to you.” Sterling leaned in and kissed April’s cheek before turning on her heel and heading towards the door.

She didn’t make it far before a hand grasped her forearm and she was spun around. Her lips were instantly assaulted by April’s and she dropped her bag that had been hanging from her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around April’s torso and drew her in closer so their bodies were flush against each other. Their lips frantic against one another, hands groping and tugging each other impossibly closer. Sterling carded her hand through April’s hair and pulled gently, April leaned back and exposed her neck for Sterling, who dove without hesitation and began kissing and sucking gently along her neck until she reached April pulse point where she continued her administration. April groaned, loudly and Sterling felt like she could die, quite happily, in the moment. She wanted more of that noise, more of this heat, just more of April. 

“Sterling??.... Woah!” Blair’s voice rang in the room, distantly at first before April pulled away suddenly. Sterling inspected her face, her pupils were blown, lips swollen and a faint red mark was already visible on her neck. Sterling preened at the sight but was also very aware of the desire that now pooled between her legs. She would definitely have to take care of that before their date tonight.   
“You guys seriously can’t keep it in your pants when left alone can you? Sterling if you want to drop past Yogurtopia before your date we have to go now.” Sterling had forgotten they were going past Yogurtopia to drop off Bowser, Yolanda and Ms Cathy’s presents.   
“I’m coming.” she turned back to April and leaned in for a chase kiss.  
“Not yet you’re not.” Sterling pulled back shocked, but smiled at April’s blatant smirk.

Tonight was going to be so much fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking up to Ezekiel’s front door was a bit confronting. He didn’t show it at school but his family was loaded! Their driveway was one of those fancy ones that had two entrances so you didn’t have to reverse out. Of course Sterling didn’t know that the first time and entered the wrong way so she had to go out and come back in properly, she really hoped nobody saw. 

The house though was, firstly, immaculate, not a stray blade of grass or leaf out of place on the hedges and the exterior was right out of a MTV Cribs show, large paladin windows with red shutters and a circular porch that led to the front door that housed a balcony above. As Sterling’s eyes finally focused on this she saw Ezekiel staring down at her one eyebrow raised, hand resting on his right hip that he’d popped out to one side. Upon seeing him, he nodded and turned to head inside. 

Suddenly feeling nervous Sterling ascended the steps. She stood in front of the door, took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock. It hung there in the air, poised to knock but stuck, she was starting to panic.   
Oh god what was she doing, taking April out in public. What if April wasn’t ready, what if she had pushed April into this. She couldn’t lose April again, maybe she should cancel their dinner reservation, just take April to the movies so it was dark and nobody could see them holding hands.   
Yeah  
Yeah that was good, she’d do that. But what if they didn’t have the same taste in movies and then there was nothing to see.  
Oh gosh, what was she going to do?

Sterling slumped forward and her head bumped the door, making a small dull thump and to her shock the door began to open. The door swung open and Sterling completely froze, everything happened in slow motion, as the door revealed April standing there. She couldn’t find the right words to describe how April looked, phenomenal, stunning, gorgeous.. breathtaking. Her patella’s began to quiver and did April just flick her hair in time with that music? Wait where did that music come from and the light shining behind April just framed her body so well.   
“Hey, I’ve just got to get my purse then I’m ready to go.” April’s voice, although she had just been listening to her talk 2 hours ago was like velvet and honey, soft and sweet to Sterling’s ears. She tried to force words out of her mouth to at least say something, even a “hi” would do. Blair’s voice rang in her head You really are a hopeless bisexual when it comes to April. But she just stood frozen, April laughed lightly to herself and snapped sterling out of her state of gay panic, by giving her a light peck on the cheek.  
The music left, the light turned off and April’s hair was actually in her favourite high ponytail. Sterling chuckled to herself, she was already seeing things through love tinted lenses. She was totally screwed. 

Shaking her head to clear the fog in her mind, Sterling was able to gain some semblance of normal brain function. When April returned to the door she said “You look gice,”   
Shit did I just say gice?  
She smiled awkwardly, “WhatImeanttosaywas,” realising she was talking extremely fast Sterling took a breath, “you look nice and you look good, but instead it came out as gice.” She blushed and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.   
That beautiful soft smile adorned April’s lips, making Sterling melt, “Well, you look gice too Sterl.”   
How she was still standing Sterling would never know, she felt like a puddle on the front porch after a sudden downpour. April looked all sorts of stunning in black skinny leg jeans with a green sleeveless blouse that highlighted her eyes,with gold pearl drop earrings that complimented her cross. Sterling made a mental note to walk behind April at some point tonight because she knew the view would be just as breathtaking from behind. How she had gotten this goddess to agree to be her girlfriend was beyond her, but she would take every second April deemed Sterling worthy of her time.

After assessing her girlfriend’s full appearance Sterling tried again for a compliment, “You look breathtaking April.”  
April blushed slightly at Sterling’s candor and motioned towards the car, “Shall we go?” her voice had dropped almost to a whisper, like she was just as nervous as Sterling. Sterling stepped aside and half turned towards the car, April took one step out the door before remembering something, she held up one finger to Sterling and said “Give me a second, I’ll meet you in the car.” She ran back inside the house, leaving the door ajar. Seeing nothing else to do, Sterling followed April’s request. Well she mostly followed it. She stood waiting at the passenger door for April to come jogging out of the house. As she got closer she spoke, “Sorry I told Ezekiel’s parents I would tell them when I was leaving.”  
“That’s completely fine April. Here,” Sterling held the door open for April to get in and offered her hand as well.  
“I guess chivalry isn’t dead,” She paused and gave Sterling the once over before bobbing into the car, but not without finishing “just found in better places now.”  
Sterling smiled to herself as she made her way around the car to the drivers side, happy that she had made the right choice in waiting outside the car.

Getting inside the car Sterling couldn’t help but laugh at April’s remark, “Seriously though Sterling if you drive like you do with your sister in the car I will walk.”  
“But you don’t know where we’re going.” Sterling quipped.  
“You’ll just have to drive very slowly in front of me so I can still follow you.”   
Sterling leaned over the dash, planning to kiss April’s cheek to reassure her, but April turned at the last moment and caught her lips. Sterling didn’t mind at all, she definitely welcomed the move as all of the nervous energy she had been feeling evaporated with the contact.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April’s take on the beginnings of their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the beautiful comments and kudos, I’m really glad people are enjoying this because I’m having a lot of fun writing it.

April had seen Sterling drive up the driveway the wrong way, exit and come back in the opposite way and begin walking towards the house before she ducked inside to steady her breathing. Sterling looked insanely good and it didn’t even look like she was trying! 

_ Should I change. Do I look ok? _

April took another steadying breath and headed downstairs, Sterling would be knocking any second and she didn’t want to keep her waiting. As April waited by the door she thought for sure Sterling would have knocked already, should she go grab her purse and then come back or should she just wait. 

As the thought crossed her mind she thought she heard a dull thud. It didn’t sound like a knock but April decided to open the door anyway, Sterling was outside somewhere. As she peaked around the crack she had made she saw Sterling’s head against the door suddenly snap back in surprise. April ducked her head back so Sterling wouldn’t notice she had seen her resting against the door. 

From the reaction, or lack of, that April got from Sterling, she was extremely happy that she didn’t change. She was enjoying the way Sterling’s eyes roamed over the body, previously it had only been men that had ever assessed her in this way and it had made her feel dirty, but from Sterling it was everything. She was almost sad to break the spell but she really wanted to get to the part where they actually go on the date Sterling had organised for them. 

“Hey, I’ve just got to get my purse then I’m ready to go.”

Even that didn’t snap Sterling out of her stupor, which made April giggle and so thinking of no other solution she leaned up to give Sterling a kiss on the cheek before disappearing behind the door to grab her purse off the entryway table. She took another deep breath because Sterling’s perfume was _ doing things  _ to her body. 

Popping back around the door, April gripped it with one hand and took a step towards Sterling. 

“You look gice.” Had April heard that right? Sterling’s brow furrowed and her cheeks blushed slightly, yep April had heard that right. 

“WhatImeanttosaywas.” Sterling was panicking, she only ever talked this fast when she was flustered which was adorable and April moved flustered Sterling up her list of favourite Sterling moments. April watched as Sterling took a steadying breath this time, “you look nice and you look good, but instead it came out as gice.” 

The blush on Sterling’s cheeks had darkened and spread to the tips of her ears. Deciding to put Sterling out of her misery April replied with a smile, “Well, you look gice too Sterl.” 

Sterling flashed her million dollar smile and butterflies exploded in April’s stomach as she said “You look breathtaking April.”

April was utterly in love with this queen in front of her.

“Shall we go?”

Sterling stepped aside to let April pass and she made to leave before she remembered to say goodbye to Ezekiel and his parents. She hiked her thumb over her shoulder. 

“Give me a second, I’ll meet you in the car.”

April pulled the door shut behind her and turned to find Sterling standing outside the passenger side of the car and April was glad for the distance between them, otherwise Sterling would have heard her breath sputter and get caught in her throat so that she had to cough a little. Sterling was a vision, how anyone could make blue denim jeans, a black tank and a beige knit cardigan look that good was beyond her. 

April jogged towards the car, “ Sorry I told Ezekiel’s parents I would tell them when I was leaving.”

“That’s completely fine April. Here,” Sterling held the door open for April which honestly surprised her, she didn’t picture Sterling as the door opening kind of girl, but she was pleasantly surprised.

“I guess chivalry isn’t dead,” She paused and gave Sterling the once over before bobbing into the car, but not without finishing “just found in better places now.”

April was acutely aware of how fast and recklessly Sterling drove, but she hoped it was just a  _ with Blair thing _ , though she still felt the need to bring it up, as she really didn’t feel like a trip to the hospital on their first date.

“Seriously though Sterling if you drive like you do with your sister in the car I will walk.”   
“But you don’t know where we’re going.” Sterling quipped.

“You’ll just have to drive very slowly in front of me so I can still follow you.” 

April saw Sterling lean in to kiss her cheek, but she wasn’t having that, she hadn’t had nearly enough of Sterling recently, so at the last second she turned and met Sterling’s lips with her own. It was a chaste kiss, only a brief meeting of their lips, but April felt herself relax into it nonetheless. Tonight was going to be great.

Sterling backed up the driveway and turned a little too early so the back wheel jumped the curb and April shot her a dirty look with a warning, “Sterling.”

“I know, sorry, won’t happen again, just excited for our date.” She flashed a crooked smile in April’s direction and yet again April added another of Sterling’s smiles to her favourite’s list. 

“So where are we headed?” 

“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you now would it?”

“You make a great point.” April conceded with a smile and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. After turning onto the highway, Sterling rested her arm on the middle console, April wasn’t sure if this was an invitation or if Sterling usually rested her arm there. April realised this was the first time they had ever gone anywhere together, they had always arrived separately in the past and April was glad to have this extra time with Sterling, she decided even if it wasn’t an invitation, she would take it as one. Lifting her hand from her lap she noticed Sterling roll her arm so that her palm was now facing upwards, April smiled to herself, definitely an invitation then. She grasped Sterling’s hand and it felt so natural, like two puzzle pieces slotting together, a small smile graced her lips.

After driving for about 10 minutes in silence Sterling turned off the highway and April was pleasantly surprised at Sterling’s driving thus far, apart from the curb jump coming out of Ezekiel’s driveway there had been zero hiccups. They turned into the carpark of what looked to be a carnival, April turned to Sterling with a questioning look. Sterling blushed but said nothing, she got out of the car and quickly made her way around to open April’s door for her, “Personally I count the arcade as like .5 of a date, so I wanted to kind of recreate that tonight. We’re having dinner over there,” and she pointed behind April at a lovely waterfront restaurant, “Then we’re going into the carnival for some skeeball and whatever else they have to offer.”

April couldn’t help grinning from ear to ear, “Only if you promise to win me the biggest teddy bear we can find.”

“Done.” Sterling promised.

With that April closed her door and began to follow Sterling towards their first destination. Sterling turned her head and looked back at April while offering her hand as well. April’s lips curved up in a lopsided smile, she could very easily get used to this. Taking Sterling’s hand she hurried for two steps to catch up and was surprised when Sterling pulled her into her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. The little gasp must have altered Sterling because she stopped, turned and started apologising straight away “I’m so sorry, if that’s not ok I don’t have to, I just like having you close, but if it’s not ok, we can just hold hands or even not do that, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

April knew where Sterling’s hesitation came from and it was a valid concern, one of the main reasons they broke up was that Sterling had pushed April to do something she wasn’t ready for, but she was ready now, even if it would take some time to be completely comfortable with openly displaying her affections. There was no need to tell Sterling all of this when she could more easily quell her fears, so she just leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Sterling’s lips before wrapping her own arm around Sterling’s waist.

As they made their way inside the restaurant April saw that it was immaculate, somewhere her parents would have gone for their anniversary in years past. There was no way this was right, they looked extremely out of place, as they approached the maître d’ April tried to slow her walk so she could speak with Sterling before they were noticed. Before she could get Sterling’s attention however the maître d’ saw Sterling and a brilliant smile adorned his face, “Ah miss Sterling,” he spoke in a thick French accent, “welcome back, your private room awaits, if you will please follow me.” April tugged on Sterling’s arm, “umm excuse me, since when do you frequent fancy French restaurants?” She whisper yelled. 

“Oh umm well we come here with Big daddy a lot after hunting and the staff really like me because I always leave a tip after Big daddy pays,” she said it so nonchalantly, “because he’s such a terrible tipper, and they’re just so lovely here.” 

The maître d’ led them past a few booths and into a private function room that was set up with a singular table in the centre, a rose in the middle, sparkling water in one glass and still in the other. 

“Just as you requested Miss Sterling, your server will be with you shortly, please enjoy your evening and if there is anything I can do for you, please just let me know.” With a flourish and a slight bow he disappeared out the doors they had just entered, Sterling smiled down at April and took both of her hands, “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable to be with me, so I made sure we would have some privacy and the food here is really amazing.” 

April looked down and shook her head slightly, this girl really did think of everything, how had she hated her for so long. 

_ No,  _ April thought to herself,  _ that’s not true at all. I loved her since the 5th grade and just refused to believe it. _

Looking back up, green eyes shining with love she met a confused look from Sterling, “How did I get so lucky?” Obviously shocked Sterling fumbled for words before April put a hand over her mouth, “How did I get so lucky to have someone as amazing as you love me? You’re so caring and thoughtful, I…” the words got stuck in her throat as her eyes began to water, “I love you Sterling Wesley and I thank God everyday that I get to have you by my side, there’s no one else I could do this with.” 

April didn’t realise she had started to cry until Sterling wiped her tears away with her thumbs as she cupped her face. Her expression was serious when she spoke, “I love you with my whole heart April Stevens and I want the world to know, but I also don’t want to ever push you into something you’re not ready for again.” She smiled and gestured around the room with her eyes, “So if we have to have dinner in a private room, I’m ok with that, as long as you’re here with me. I would do anything to make you happy and to make you feel safe.” 

Sterling leant down and captured her lips, April stepped closer to Sterling and tilted her head slightly to better feel the fullness of Sterling’s lips. It wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t lustful grabbing of hair and clothes and trying to be infinitely closer. It was just two girls in love, sharing a kiss that spoke volumes of their adoration for one another. When they broke apart, April did not want to accept any space between them and curled into Sterling’s chest. She heard the steady beat of Sterling’s heart and took comfort in her warmth, this was truly where she belonged. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling and April begin their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to post..... I went down a supercorp fanfic reading spiral, so didn’t feel like writing, then had to catch up on the other stories I’ve subscribed too. It was just a whole lot of reading and then there was some playing Among Us as well. 
> 
> Also I totally got confused with which POV I was up to and started this in April’s POV for like the first 500 words or something so if the first part of it is slightly odd in regards to POV please ignore because I tried my best to fix it but may have missed something here or there 
> 
> Anyway! Here it is, hope you enjoy!!

Having April wrapped in her arms was Sterling’s new favourite thing. She was so glad she hadn’t cancelled dinner and even more so that she had thought to book the private function room. The fact that the carnival was in town was even better, she had originally just planned for a lovely dinner but when she had called through to book the room, Mathew, the maître d’, had informed her of the carnival next door, she had to remember to slip him an extra $20 on the way out. He always took care of her. 

After standing for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth of each other, Sterling’s stomach unfortunately betrayed her with a loud grumble. She felt April’s shoulders move with a small chuckle before she looked up at Sterling. Sterling instantly got lost in her eyes and a dopey smile found its way into her face. 

“Sounds like someone’s a little hungry, shall we?” Asked April. Sterling followed her over to the table.

“Oh no, I….” Sterling started, but April didn’t sit in the chair, she pulled it out and smiled at Sterling. It was apparently her turn to be chivalrous. Sterling sat in the chair with the glass filled with sparkling water. April’s face lit up with a brilliant smile as she sat in the chair opposite Sterling, she pointed to the water glass in front of her, “You remembered?” 

Sterling nodded, “Of course, you said that sparkling water tastes like acid burning your throat, I still remember the poor server you yelled at….” Sterling thought for a moment as the memory flashed before her eyes and she remembered, “We had just had an altercation after you claimed I had distracted you at a debate tournament when I sneezed. Were you venting your anger out on that poor fellow?” April’s face went a soft pink and she looked up at Sterling through her eyelashes, “Well yes, but it wasn’t because you sneezed, you had distracted me the moment you walked into the room. You had been wearing a white shirt, vest and slacks that day, but when you walked into my debate room you had lost the vest and your shirt was very noticeably a size too small as it hugged you in ALL the right places and I just…. Lost my train of thought.”

“I had spilt mustard on my vest, and yes that shirt was too small, I just hoped nobody noticed,” Sterling reached across, placed a finger under Aprils chin and lifted her face, “I’m very glad you did though.” They held each others gaze, the butterflies from earlier returned to Sterling’s stomach.

The spell was broken as their waiter walked in. Sterling gasped and leapt from her chair, to greet the man that stood with his arms open for her as she rushed forward to give him a hug. They air kissed each other on both sides as was customary. Sterling was so excited to introduce April to this young man, she turned and saw April finish rising, “April, this is Mathew’s godson, Roman, the first time I came here with Big Daddy, Roman helped me get a sauce stain out of my cardigan, an actual lifesaver!” She turned back to Roman, “I can’t believe you’re here, are you our server?”

Roman nodded and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by her squealing slightly while she held her hands in fists in front of her body. 

Roman turned back to April with a small smile and said “I assume you are Sterling’s date for this evening, it is my pleasure to serve you….?” He was clearly searching for her name, which Sterling happily supplied, while she strode towards her and said, “Roman, this is April, my beautiful girlfriend.” Sterling grasped April’s hand and brought it up to lips. April looked at Roman and spoke between slightly clenched teeth, “Nice to meet you Roman.” Sterling chose to ignore this, as April’s jealousy was completely misplaced.

The meal was superb as usual and each plate had just the right amount of food to enjoy each flavour fully but also not too much that you felt gorged at the end of the meal. Of course the food, however superb, could not outshine the sublime company. The conversation flowed easily over dinner, though of course paused as each new dish was brought forth. Even though she was starving Sterling always waited for April to try the dish first, she wanted to see her reaction to each of the flavours before diving in. As the last dish was brought out, Sterling was kind of relieved as she was starting to feel rather full, but that didn’t stop her from devouring her portion of the roasted eggplant with gusto. 

However moments later the door opened again and Roman was carrying yet another plate, “I thought we’d finished all the plates, I counted 8.”

“You did miss April, however the pastry chef insisted that you and miss Sterling try her newest creation.” 

He laid before them a perfectly spherical chocolate ball, he then poured some sort of liqueur over the top, which began to melt the chocolate which fell onto what looked like a multi layered sponge cake. There were two spoons resting on the plate and as Sterling went to grab for one she only grasped air, April had stolen both spoons. Sterling quirked her head to the left, not really sure what was happening. She watched as April dragged the first spoon through the cake and offered it to her. Sterling wasn’t sure if this was something you were supposed to do on dates because literally every movie she had ever seen had some kind of scene like this, but she was totally into cheesy rom-coms, so she leaned forward to taste the delectable looking treat. Without even thinking Sterling maintained eye contact with April during the whole thing and all of a sudden the cheesy aspect vanished and Sterling felt like she was being very provocative as heat rose in April’s face and desire pooled low in Sterling’s belly. 

The room became a hundred degrees and Sterling couldn’t look away from April. She had slightly parted her lips and as Sterling removed her mouth from around the spoon April was holding, April sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Sterling was entranced by the vision in front of her, but was brought back to reality by a squeak of the door. The girls both looked towards it as it closed, April, arm still poised over the table holding the now empty spoon and Sterling, leaning across the table chocolate still covering her lips. They turned in unison to face each other and burst into laughter, clearly Roman had still been in the room and decided to leave when things started to get heated. 

As their laughter subsided Sterling licked her lips to clean the remainder of the chocolate off, she made the mistake of locking eyes with April midway through the gesture and it also suddenly felt very sexualised. Sterling watched as April’s pupils dilated and she decided to make a show of getting the last of the chocolate from her face. She secretly hoped that April would act on what she was clearly feeling but it appeared that Sterling wasn’t going to be that lucky tonight. 

What happened next made Sterling instantly regret her decision. April had gathered some of the cake on her spoon, popped it into her mouth and moaned as she slowly dragged the spoon out from between her lips, thank God she had closed her eyes otherwise Sterling would have vaulted the table to replace the spoon with her lips and tongue. She almost did anyway, but when April opened her eyes Sterling was met with dark russet speckled green eyes, Sterling had only ever seen April’s eyes this colour once before…. In Ellen’s office just before she kissed her back. Sterling had never felt this kind of desire with Luke, he tried, often to ignite something, but it was only a lick of flame compared to the raging inferno April had created inside her. 

Sterling pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down, hard. She was trying so hard to stay composed otherwise their date would end before Sterling got to show off her shooting skills and she desperately wanted to win April that giant teddy bear she promised. But surely that could wait. After all some things were more pressing, like the desire she felt and saw reflected in April’s fully dilated eyes.

Which was why it almost surprised Sterling when April stated, “We should pay the bill.” 

Sterling opened her mouth, but was cut off before she could make any sound, “You’ve got a bear to win.” April finished with Sterling’s favourite crooked smile. 

“Yes well,” a smile of her own graced Sterling’s face, “You make a good point.” 

April laughed and Sterling’s heart soared, she could spend the rest of her days listening to that sound. 

Sterling gladly led April out of the building and into the night air. Still clasping hands Sterling pulled April to her and gently placed her lips on hers. In a chaste kiss that ended all too soon if Sterling read the pout on April’s face correctly. She smiled down at her  _ girlfriend,  _ gosh that word was never going to get old! 

They lazily made their way over to the entrance to the carnival, stealing kisses and just enjoying being close to each other without the confines of a car or janitors closet. As they neared the ticket master, Sterling grabbed for her purse, “Somewhere in here….” she fumbled around for a second before she found them, “ah-huh!” She exclaimed as she reefed the papers out from her purse, looking at April, Sterling felt her ears burn. April’s smile was both enduring and astonished. 

“What?” Sterling asked only slightly breathless at her favourite smile, April’s lips upturned, but half of her mouth was open showing brilliantly white teeth that were slightly separated and a bright light in her eyes that spoke volumes of her feelings for Sterling. 

April turned to the Ticketmaster while Sterling just stared at her, butterflies taking residence in her stomach once again. 

“As I’m sure you heard, our tickets,” April motioned with a flourish to the paper Sterling still held aloft.

Blushing slightly, Sterling relinquished the paper over to the lady sitting behind the small booth who scanned them with a knowing smile on her face, “You two have fun now.” She winked at them as she handed the paper back to Sterling with their accompanying wristbands. April turned her wristband over in her palm and read the bring pink text like it was a question, “VIP?” 

Sterling nodded enthusiastically, “It means all the rides are already paid for, the only thing we need to use cash for are the arcade games, so let’s go find a shooting game, I’ve got a giant teddy bear to win.” 

April looked up to Sterling and smiled at the dopey grin that laced Sterling’s face. Sterling felt April slide her hand into Sterling’s waiting one and tug her forward. Sterling went willingly and followed April to the first stall…… no teddies, they only had giant sea creatures. So on they went to the next stall….. avengers characters……. April looked up at Sterling, she shook her head and brough April’s hand to her lips for a brief kiss, “You wanted a teddy bear, we’ll find one.” 

They walked to another stall and hit the Mother load, well sort of, they weren’t teddy bears as such, but they were giant Ewok’s which by the look on April’s face was even better than a giant teddy. 

Sterling handed over her money and picked up the plastic gun. She didn’t ready her shot though, she simply watched the little ducks as they flipped up and moved then flipped down on the other side. The attendant explained that she had 10 shots, to get a small toy she had to knock over 2 of the moving ducks, to get a medium toy it would be 5 and for a giant toy, all 10.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues..... Sterling gets to show off her shooting skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprisingly easy to write, think I somehow vibe more with April than Sterling.... which is surprisingly because I’m actually a Sterling type personality IRL! 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy :)

April watched as Sterling held the toy gun slack in her hands, a crinkle had formed in between her eyebrows, evidently in concentration as she tracked the path of the ducks and their pattern of display. April’s eyes flicked back and forth between the targets and Sterling, waiting with bated breath. The attendant seemed quizzical at Sterling’s relaxed stance and April noticed a sly smile found its way into his face as he drawled “You know honey, it’s easier to shoot if you raise the gun.”

If looks could kill April knew the daggers she was shooting at this man would be laced with poison. However the comment had no effect on Sterling, she smiled sweetly and lifted the gun, set her stance and raised the gun to eye level. 

Took a breath and, pop, 1 target down.

Another breath, pop, pop, 2 more down.

Another breath, pop, a fourth target down.

The sly smile slipped from the attendants face. Only to be found on April’s, she knew Sterling was good, she just hadn’t realised how good.

Before April’s eyes had even finished traveling to the attendants face and back to the bright carnival shooting game in front of her, three more pop’s and pings had signaled another 3 targets down. 

April watched as Sterling paused. Adjusted her hands and then fired off the last three rows in quick succession, pop, pop, pop, all without even moving. She had timed it perfectly so each duck would move into the line of the fire rather than her having to aim for it. 

The stark contrast from Sterling’s concentration to her ecstatic celebration had April belly laughing. As soon as the last duck fell Sterling beamed, threw her hands in the air and whooped. April couldn’t stop her own smile that spread from ear to ear and rooted itself firmly in place as Sterling whipped around and engulfed her in a hug before lifting her off the group slightly. April continued to laugh at Sterling’s reaction, it had been impressive to see her shoot, April had never seen her that determined or concentrate that hard before, but this very open display of affection and celebrations was the Sterling that April had fallen in love with all those years ago. 

As Sterling was dancing around the attendant cleared his throat, Sterling instantly stilled and composed herself, almost as if it hadn’t happened. 

“Which prize would you like sharpshooter?”

Sterling turned to April and said, “Whatever the lady would like….”

April stepped up to the booth and pointed to the giant Ewok’s, “That one!”

The attendant reluctantly reached up with his stick and hooked one of the giant ewoks which he extended to April. Again smiling from ear to ear April reached out and grabbed the ewok, hugging it to her body. She turned to Sterling, grabbed her hand, lifted up onto her toes and placed a kiss on Sterling’s cheek, “Best date ever!”

The rest of the evening was simply amazing, April couldn’t remember having this much fun…. well ever.

Unfortunately the carnival did have to close eventually so the girls began making their way to the exit around midnight. April was disappointed that the date was coming to a close but she knew that this was just the beginning for them and  _ that _ thought filled her with so much happiness it bubbled up and manifested itself on her face in the form of a smile so big it crinkled the skin beside her eyes.

With one hand clutching the giant ewok Sterling had won her and the other engulfed by Sterling’s, April was one happy girl. She could live in this moment forever, and probably would daydream about it in the days to come when she was missing Sterling’s easy smile and just the warmth of her presence. 

Sterling slowed as they neared the car and April shot her a questioning look. Sterling took a deep breath, “So I ah….. got you something…..” she scratched the back of her neck with her free hand and looked at the ground.

April couldn’t help but smile once again, “Do I get to see this something or is it a surprise?”

“Oh umm yeah.” Sterling dropped her hand and fumbled in her purse. As she removed her hand she was clutching a small jewellery box which she handed to April. April took the box gratefully and placed it in one hand while positioning the other to open it. She glanced up at Sterling who was looking at her with uncertainty. April flipped the box open, inside there was a gold heart, with a little ‘S’ engraved on the bottom left of the heart. Tears welled in April’s eyes, unbidden. Sterling obviously mistook the tears and she stuttered, “I… if it’s….. not something….. like you wouldn’t….. if….” she sighed in frustration, her cheeks colouring. 

Before she could say anything else April decided to put her out of her misery, “I love it Sterl.”

“Yeah?” Sterling’s head shot up and her eyes were so full of hope. April chuckled to herself, “Yeah, it’s perfect.”

This time Sterling’s sigh was of content, “I mean I…. was kind of….. didn’t know if it was your thing. But I wanted you to know that it’s yours…… my heart that is.” Sterling’s eyes became wistful, “You know I don’t think it was ever really fully mine to begin with. You always held a part, even when you were horrible to me I still cared about you. In my own way.” 

April’s tears now fell in earnest and she choked back a sob, “Oh Sterling,” she kissed her with everything she had. She wanted Sterling to know just how much she meant to her, what the gift and her beautiful perfect words meant, but for once April couldn’t articulate how she felt, this kind of love she had never known before and so she hoped that Sterling understood everything she couldn’t say. 

April was the one to break the kiss, needing to breathe deeply to regain some kind of composure, she rested her head on Sterling’s chest and listened for just a moment, content to be held by Sterling. After a moment she pulled back, “Thank you Sterling, you have no idea how much this means to me.” 

“You’re welcome April,” Sterling replied earnestly, “I even got you an extra long chain so that it will fall beneath a normal neckline. I know you’re out now, but we also don’t have to go around screaming  _ hey I’m gay!”  _ She chuckled, “you know what I mean?” She shrugged and April’s heart swelled, she really didn’t understand how someone as pure as Sterling existed in this world, let alone in her orbit. She leaned back in to rest on Sterling’s chest once again. She paused, again enjoying listening to Sterling’s steady heartbeat, before speaking “I got you something too, though it’s definitely not as good as your gift.” 

“Hey no, don’t say that,” Sterling admonished, “if you thought of me when you saw it then it’s exactly what I want.” She paused in thought and April heard her heartbeat pick up for a moment before she continued, “And besides this date would have been enough for me, just spending time with you where we don’t have to hide, that’s a gift enough for me.” 

Shaking her head April hugged Sterling tighter before she looked up to meet Sterling’s baby blues, “I love you Sterling Wesley.” 

Sterling’s million watt smile was plastered on her face in a second, “And I love you April Stevens.” 

April raised onto her tiptoes as Sterling bent down to meet her in the middle. The kiss started off innocently enough. Before long however April needed more, she probed with her tongue and Sterling opened for her, deepening the kiss. April was surprised how quickly her body reacted to Sterling’s in this way, she wanted. No. She  _ needed _ Sterling to be closer to her, but not here, not when she was holding a freaking toy ewok and they were in the middle of a parking lot. She broke the kiss, both girls breathing heavily. April quickly calculated, Sterling’s house was clearly a no go because Blair and her parents would be there. April’s currently living arrangements also didn’t have the option of being alone. She groaned in frustration and balled her hand into a fist against Sterling’s chest. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Sterling’s voice was full of concern and April’s heart warmed at how caring her girlfriend was to her needs, not just her own. April smiled up at Sterling, “Mostly, I just….. “ she closed her eyes, she shouldn’t be embarrassed to admit this to Sterling of all people, she opened her eyes again and Sterling was looking worried now, April raised her hand and smoothed the crinkle on Sterling’s forehead, “I’m ok, I just really wanted to, you know, but your house isn’t an option and my living arrangements are less than ideal for that sort of thing.” 

A lightbulb went off in Sterling head, “oh.” She looked over April’s shoulder, “I mean we could…” she left the statement hanging and April turned to follow her line of sight, “Sterling! I am not having sex with you in the back of your car!” 

“Wha….. no I wasn’t…. wait you wanted to have  _ sex?! _ ” Sterling sounded appalled.

“Yes I did, but not anymore you’ve effectively squashed that bug.” 

“What no April, please there was no way that I was indicating that we should have sex in the back of my car I would never disrespect you like that. I just thought you wanted to make out some more.” Sterling did seem pretty earnest and April could never really stay mad at Sterling but it was fun to play.

April stalked towards the car, “You need to take me home now.” She didn’t even wait for Sterling to follow her, she knew she would follow. Sterling started stammering out apologises and April silenced her by saying “You need to open the car if you’re going to drive me home Sterling.” Sterling fumbled for her keys and when she finally found them, she dropped them on the ground which caused April to snicker which she tried to mask by shoving her face into the ewok. It clearly didn’t work because Sterling’s face shot up with an appalled expression, “You’re not mad! You’re faking!”

April laughed in earnest now and skipped around the car to meet Sterling at the back, she went onto her tiptoes and kissed the side of Sterling’s face, “Yes, I could never be mad at you for that babe.” 

_ Oop there was that word. _

April internally cringed she wasn’t sure they were at ‘pet name stage’ but the answering smile on Sterling’s face convinced her otherwise.

“Babe, I like that, it sounds much more affectionate coming from you,” Sterling went off on one of her tangents about Luke, which April honestly tuned out, just enjoying Sterling’s voice. 

Sterling kept talking for the majority of the trip home and April thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it, even if she didn’t know what Sterling was saying half the time. As they turned onto Ezekiel’s street, April placed a hand on Sterling’s, “Did you want to go around the block?” 

For once Sterling caught on straight away and April directed her to a parking lot not that far away. As Sterling parked April undid her seatbelt, lifted her left knee onto the seat and turned to face Sterling. 

“I never got to give you your present at the carnival,” she pulled a small leather pouch out of her bag and handed it to Sterling, “like I said it’s not as beautiful as yours, but I know you need one since when your aunt/mum kidnapped you, your watch was broken and you’re always going on about how cute the ones are that nurses use…..” she stopped talking as she realised Sterling was staring at her. To April’s surprise Sterling leaned across the car and kissed her even before opening the pouch, “I’m sure I’m going to love it.” 

Very gingerly Sterling pulled the pouch open and reached inside. April held her breath,  _ What if Sterling didn’t like it? She couldn’t really afford to get her another gift, she had bought this before she had been cut off from everything, but at the time she had also not known that Sterling felt the same way, or that she even felt anything at all. What’s done is done.  _ April hadn’t realised she had been holding her breath until Sterling had pulled the present out of the pouch and squealed with joy, “A POCKET WATCH?! How did you know? I’ve always wanted one, these are SO cool, I’m going to look so fancy pulling this out to check the time. Blair’s going to mock me for all eternity and I couldn’t care less, because I know she’s just jealous of their superiority to everyday watches,” Sterling finally met April’s eye’s again, “I love it April, thank you.” She said sincerely, before she quirked her head, “Wait how did you know my watch broke?”

April blushed ever so slightly and hoped Sterling didn’t notice in the dim light, she rubbed the back of her neck as she chuckled slightly, “I saw you rooting around in your bag when you first got back looking for your phone and muttering to yourself about how stupidly flimsy watches could be, and how inconvenient it was that your bag had so many pockets because  _ which one did I put my phone in? _ So I just…. Ahh…. got you something a little more sturdy.”

Sterling sat back in her chair and gazed at April, which if it was anyone else April would have found disconcerting, but it was Sterling and Sterling’s eyes were so full of love and happiness that April was sure she had made the right choice in gift, even it wasn’t declaring her love for Sterling in the same way Sterling had with her gift. Sterling reached across the middle console and grasped April’s hand, “I really do love it….. _ babe. _ ” They both chuckled at the pet name and then sat in a comfortable silence for about 30 seconds before their gazes got a little bit heated. April’s eyes ducked to Sterling’s lips as her tongue dragged along her bottom lip. Unconsciously, April drew her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down slightly. The only indication that she had done it was the fact that Sterling practically lunged for her.

Their lips crashed together and April sighed into the back of Sterling’s mouth, their tongue’s danced together and soon April was breathless and slightly lightheaded, but in the best way possible, she tilted her head up, breaking the kiss. Sterling didn’t miss a beat and moved to her neck, April moaned and tried to move closer, effectively ending the heated makeout session when she kneed Sterling in the ribs. Sterling let out a grunt of pain and curled in on herself, clutching her side.


	11. Chapter 11 - Sterling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling returns home from her date and Debbie has some interesting family news for Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea what the girls call Big Daddy’s wife... grandma, nana, grandmother, so for the purposes of this story she will be grandma :)
> 
> Enjoy the sibling rivalry (may or may not have been based on real events between me and my brother) and the family love.
> 
> As always comments are appreciated if you enjoyed the chapter or even if you hated it, would love to have constructive criticism! 
> 
> Enjoy!

One second she was making out with April, the next she was in SO much pain, Sterling doubled over and clutched her side, “Ouch,” she groaned.

“Oh my, I’m sooo sorry Sterling, are you ok?” 

The genuine concern in April’s voice was somewhat comforting and as Sterling breathed through the pain she started laughing, “I suppose that was probably good timing, I don’t know if i would have been able to stop and I know you’re opinion on using the car for,” she wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis, “extra curriculars.”

Sterling noticed April’s reluctant smile and fist pumped that she was able to joke about her honest mistake from earlier.

April’s smile hadn’t faltered as she rolled her eyes at Sterling. Settling back Sterling just drank the sight of April in, she was still breathtaking to Sterling.

_ I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to just being able to look at her _ .

They sat in amicable silence for some time just staring at each other before Sterling’s phone dinged. She glanced down at it, even though she knew who it would be from, it would only be one person at this hour. 

_ 1:37am Blair Bear 🐻: _

How’s the date 😉

Sterling knew she wasn’t really asking, she looked at April, “It’s Blair.”

“I had assumed as much.” April stated.

Sterling tapped out a quick reply.

_ 1:38am Sterly; _

It was going great until we got interrupted. Go to sleep Blair, I promise to tell you all about it tomorrow.

_ 1:38am Blair Bear 🐻: _

You know I won’t be able to sleep till you get here. Hurry up

Sterling rolled her eyes and looked up at April apologetically, “She’s not going to stop until I go home,” she glanced down at her phone again.

_ 1.39am Blair Bear 🐻: _

Just make her cum already and get home 😏

“Urgh she’s even getting crude.” 

April rested her hand on Sterling’s, “It’s ok Sterl, we both know your sister doesn’t have the emotional maturity to wait for anything.” She smirked at that, Sterling just shook her head, even though her sister and her girlfriend threw every jab they could at each other she knew they loved each other in their own way. Blair’s protectiveness of April that day at the club all but proved it. 

Sterling brought April’s hand up to her face and gave it a gentle kiss before placing it on her cheek and leaning into it. 

“You’re still coming around on Christmas yeah?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it…..  _ babe.”  _

They both chuckled and Sterling turned back to the steering wheel, put the car in gear and drove April back to Ezekiel’s place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking up the stairs Sterling distinctly heard the bathroom doors between her and Blair’s rooms open and slam shut as she imagined Blair had heard her arrive and had sprinted between the two rooms. 

She opened the door to her bedroom to, of course, find Blair sitting up, cross legged in the middle of her bed, she didn’t even make it inside the room before,

“Tell me EVERYTHING!” Sterling raised an eyebrow, “Ok not everything I don’t want the details of  _ that _ , but like the food, what did she think of the food? Oh and how did she find Mathew and did Roman end up serving you? I know he was trying to get the night off his other job so he could be there for you. You know if you were straight he would probably be your boyfriend, that boy would do anything for you. But like actually did she like the food, it’s amazing there and the carnival? Was it a hit or did April think it was too cheesy after your whole admitting how you felt slash make out session at the arcade way back when?” 

She finally lapsed into silence and Sterling just shook her head and chuckled softly, “Am I allowed to answer now?”

“Yeah? I’m not sure what you’re insinuating there Sterly.” Blair was faux insulted.

“Ok well, the food was amazing, not sure why you even questioned that you know it’s always to die for. April loved it and we got to try the new dessert on the menu which actually led to a bit of a heated moment where Roman had to like back out of the room. And yes Roman was our server, how did you know he was going to be our server? Anyway it was amazing. I won her a giant ewok teddy at the carnival and….”

Sterling’s phone dinged, she flipped it on the bed and it lit up with April’s name. Sterling smiled to herself and opened the text,

**_2.15am April ❤️🔥;_ **

_ I love my ewok! _

It had a picture attached of April cuddled up with her Ewok and honestly Sterling’s heart couldn’t be any fuller. She sighed, lay down on her bed and placed her phone on her chest, before Blair stole it. 

“Ohhh that’s what an ewok looks like, I could not remember for the life of me. Really thought you’d stuffed up by winning her some ugly Star Wars character, but that’s adorable Sterl, well done.”

Sterling wasn’t really listening to Blair; she was still picturing April’s cute smile and her cuddling up to the ewok she had easily won for the girl who held her heart. She had also noticed that April was wearing her Christmas gift, it glinted on her pillow beside her head and that was everything to Sterling. She legitimately thought she might explode from how happy she was and the fact that it was Christmas in a couple of days just made the whole thing that much better.

Sterling fell asleep holding hands with Blair, this was a common occurrence after Sterling’s kidnapping. They would face each other, lying on their sides and just hold hands between them. Sterling used to think it was how they were in the womb. That was obviously a lie, but it didn’t make it any less comforting, having her sister this close while they slept was just natural, they’d been doing it all their life and she hoped it would continue for a long time. It felt like a warm hug, like coming home and fully relaxing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning of Christmas Eve Sterling woke early as she usually did. But this morning there was the smell of blueberry pancakes permeating from downstairs. Christmas Eve was always blueberry pancakes in the morning and Sterling knew.  _ She knew.  _ She had to beat Blair downstairs otherwise she wouldn’t get any until their mum relented and cooked a second batch. She sprung out of bed and reefed her door open only to find that Blair had apparently also been woken by the smell. 

They looked eyes for a split second and then Blair was off running out the door, they made it to the stairs at the same time. Blair threw Sterling an insult through the bond.

_ Those pancakes are all MINE!  _

She tried to shoved Sterling out of the way but only hit air as Sterling expertly dodged her hip check and started down the stairs, she laughed out loud and shot back at Blair.

_ Hip check really? Get some new material Blair!  _

Sterling was aghast when Blair slid down the banister and whizzed past her, laughing maniacally. Sterling paused, enamoured as how easily Blair slid down the banister, if she hadn’t been in a rush she would have even applauded her sister for her finesse, but blueberry pancakes were on the line, so she leapt from the fifth step and stumbled slightly while Blair slid of the end of the banister and, using her momentum rounded the corner to the kitchen. However Blair had apparently over compensated her propulsion or forgot she was wearing socks and slid past the doorway, feet flying out being her trying to get purchase. Sterling saw her chance and pushed Blair, making her slide further before toppling onto the dog bed. 

Sterling casually walked through the entryway to the kitchen, “Morning mum!”

Debbie glanced up, “Oh Sterling darling, good morning, I thought your sister would have rushed down hear when she heard me.”

Smiling to herself Sterling said “oh I haven’t….”

“IM HERE!” Blair pushed past Sterling to sit at the kitchen island in front of what their mother had set up for them.

_ I won!  _ Shot Blair

_ In your dreams, I was being polite to mum not just running in here demanding pancakes. _

“Sterling honey sit down and load your plate up, I know Blair won’t leave any for you if you’re slow,” she leaned in close to the girls as Sterling took her seat, “and Sterling won’t Blair bear, she walked into the kitchen first.” She winked conspiratorially at Sterling before returning to the stove. 

Both girls burst out in laughter, clearly they weren’t as discreet as they hoped they were. After all their mother knew when they were ‘twin talking’ because she had done it all her life with Dana. Turning around with the plate stacked high with blueberry pancakes both girls mouths popped open with the sheer size of the mountain in front of them.

“I already made two batches, you girls seem to inhale these, even though I have no idea where you put them all.” 

Blair and Sterling dug in, Sterling grabbed 3 and covered them in maple syrup, Blair grabbed 4 and scooped a generous amount of icecream onto hers before covering it with chocolate syrup. Debbie leaned against the opposite side of the counter, coffee in hand and smiled at her girls while shaking her head slightly. 

Once both girls were eating Debbie cleared her throat, both girls stopped mid chew and looked up at their mother.

“Big daddy and your Grandmother are coming for dinner.”

Sterling choked on her food and Blair’s mouth popped open, pancake falling back onto her plate. 

“Blair, close your mouth! Sterling I know this is going to be toughest on you so I wanted to give you a heads up. Big daddy called your father last night and well we’re now having a family dinner….. last minute….. the day before Christmas when the shops will be FULL of people.” Debbie rubbed her temple with her free hand and met Sterling’s eyes across the island bench, “If they disrespect you in any way, they will be out of this house before their cutlery even hits their plates.” The fire in her mother’s eyes when she was talking about defying big daddy for her had Sterling up and out of her seat, embracing her mother in a strong sure hug. In her wildest dreams she didn’t think anyone but Blair would be this supportive of her. A tear squeezed out the side of her eye unbidden at the swell of love in her heart.

“Hey! I want to be in on this hug!” Sterling felt Blair’s front slam against her back as she invited herself into the hug which just made another tear fall on the other side for Sterling. 

They broke the hug and went back to eating their pancakes before Sterling had a thought.

“Mum…..”

“Mmmm?” Debbie hummed.

“Did you want us to go get the food for today? If Big Daddy and Grandma are coming we need to get them presents because they weren’t exactly on our list after……” Sterling trailed off and Blair was all to happy to complete the sentence for her.

“After they said they didn’t want anything to do with our family after Sterling spoke her truth.” 


	12. Chapter 12 - April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping takes a turn for the better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoying keeping this story going and keeping April and Sterling alive in my mind. Hope you guys are still enjoying the ride :)

Waking up and cuddling into her ewok was April’s new favourite thing. Getting Sterling to spray her perfume onto the stuffed animal was a genius play by April, each morning she woke up and just felt loved, even if she was homeless and her family disowned her, she had a loving supportive girlfriend and was staying in her best friend's house with his amazing family. 

And she was April Stevens, she could handle anything. 

This particular morning she knew would be a tough one, she had to tackle the Christmas crowd at the shops as she had to buy a few last minute gifts for Ezekiel’s lovely parents and also for Sterling’s parents as they had invited her for Christmas Dinner. 

She stretched in her bed and snuggled down a little further into her doona after glancing at the clock and noticing it wasn’t even 7am. She had plenty of time before the shops opened and she wanted to stay wrapped up in the warmth of the bed and the beautiful smell of her girlfriends perfume. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trying to avoid any unnecessary time spent searching for a parking space, April got Ezekiel to drop her off at the mall with the promise that she would buy him an extra Christmas gift. She knew that he knew she would be getting him a scarf he had been all but subtle in pointing out in the Macy’s catalog. 

Today was going to be hectic in the sense that a million people would be in the mall, but also therapeutic for April as yes there would be a million people but she would just be a part of the crowd for once. 

She thanked Ezekiel for dropping her off and ventured inside to start her day. First she would head to Macy’s and get the scarf for Ezekiel, find something else for Hannah B as well as she knew she would never hear the end of it if Ezekiel got two presents and she only got one. It would all be in good fun of course but April preferred to always be prepared. Previously she wasn’t even sure how she was going to be able to afford anything additional for thanking the respective parents who were opening their homes for her, but her mother had sent her an email advising her of an account she had opened for April and had managed to squirrel away some money for her. The next day an envelope had appeared in the mailbox for her with a bank card and the details of the account attached.

Blindsided, April could do nothing but thank her mother in the email, it was quite a sum of money and honestly April would have taken $5 if offered it at this stage. She would not look this gift horse in the mouth and she would definitely use it to express her gratitude to those who deserved it. 

She was very quickly able to find the scarf for Ezekiel and then found a similar one with a different design that Hannah B would get a kick out of and she knew they loved matching but not being the exact same. She browsed the rest of the store, strolling and trying to find something that caught her eye either for Ezekiel’s parents or the Wesley’s. She walked past a very elegant salt and pepper set before doubling back. Ezekiel’s mother had been complaining that their set had been broken at thanksgiving and she knew she had found a winner, she went to the men’s sporting section and found a nice midrange brand of golf balls for Ezekiel’s father as she knew he was an avid golfer, but was still at a loss for the Wesley’s.

April exited Macy’s having crossed a few things off her list and headed over to the Starbucks not too far away, already feeling the coffee warming her up. She stood in line and heard a few too many people ordering ridiculous Christmas, sugar filled, diabetes inducing drinks before a certain voice caught her attention and she leaned to the side and saw her favourite person in the world talking very animatedly to her sister. April whipped out her phone and sent a quick message. She heard the corresponding  _ ding _ and saw Sterling stop mid sentence to grab her phone, her face snapped up to look at Blair, “Its from April!”

Even from this distance April could hear Sterling’s excitement and it brought a smile to April’s face. 

Not a moment later Sterling’s head once again snapped up, but this time she scanned the room and when she met April’s eye she let out a little squeal, she grabbed her sisters hand and yanked her out of line to join April.

“Hey!!” Sterling pulled April in for a warm hug, she squeezed her hand before completely letting go and April was glad for both the squeeze and the unspoken agreement that in public they were still just friends. April found herself unable to stop smiling while she stared at Sterling until Blair cleared her throat, “Uh Hey, I’m here too.” She gave a little awkward wave. April rolled her eyes, “Hi Blair.” And in a move that surprised even herself, April pulled Blair in for a short hug too. 

At first Blair was frozen, apparently also surprised but she quickly recovered and squeezed April back before stepping back. Sterling’s eyes were locked on her neck as April turned back to look at her. She knew exactly why Sterling was staring but she wasn’t going to say anything, just let Sterling process what it meant. After a few moments Sterling’s eyes lifted to meet April’s, “You’re wearing it with your cross.” It was a statement not a question and April just nodded and said, “It means just as much to me as my faith.” April distantly noticed that Blair had her phone out and April couldn’t care less, she was in the best kind of staring contest with Sterling. Neither wanted to look away and hadn’t even noticed when the line in front of them had shifted until the couple behind them made a slight cough. 

Sterling blushed slightly and April offered an apology to the couple before they stepped forward to join Blair who’s eyes were filled with mirth and April knew she was laughing on the inside at what April could only assume was their blatant yearning. They made it to the counter relatively quickly after that, Sterling resuming the story she had been telling Blair before April had noticed them. When they were asked their order, Sterling rattled off some massive order that April wasn’t even sure existed and a large black coffee before she tapped her card on the reader. She turned to April and apologetically said, “Oh sorry I ordered in because we were wanting to kill some time, but I can change yours to take away if you’re busy.”

April’s heart filled with love for this girl, “I’d love to sit with you.” 

They quickly found a table and settled in, Sterling and April sitting on the same side and discreetly holding hands on the booth between them. They chatted for a while before their…. April’s coffee and Blair and Sterling’s….. sugar coma’s arrived. As the twins dug into their drinks, April took a small sip of the boiling hot liquid and wrapped both hands around her mug, absorbing the heat. She allowed the twins a second to appreciate their drinks before she asked, “So if I was looking for something to get your parents, would you have any suggestions?” 

Blair looked up at Sterling then turned to April, “Why are you getting our parents anything?” 

“To say thank you for inviting me.” 

Blair snorted, “Well if it’s anything like Sterling’s pocket watch, my opinion is invalid.” 

April noticed Sterling twitch slightly and her and Blair had laser focus on each other for a moment before Blair continued, “It’s just that I…. my tastes seem to vary greatly from my families, they all thought the pocket watch was beautiful and I thought it was…..” she appeared to search for the right word before landing on, “lacking romantic sentiment.”

April smirked, “Well, agreed,” Blair’s eyebrows rose at that admission, “but the lack of romance in the actual gift itself was easily surpassed by the romantic intent behind it. I listened to what Sterling needed and also her preferences.” Blair thought about that for a moment, nodding to herself, “You know I could get used to having you around Stevens.” 

“I could get used to not being a bitch to you Wesley.”

Blair offered her drink in the form of a cheers, “To not being bitches.” 

April smiled fully and clinked her glass against Blair’s. 

The twins lapsed into silence and April was content as she thought they were legitimately thinking about what she could get their parents but when Blair started talking about Lacrosse April cut her off, “Sorry I wasn’t joking before I really need to find your parents something.” 

Sterling grabbed April’s hand that rested on top of the table, “Babe, it’s ok, we’ll help after we’ve finished our drinks, we’ve got to pick something up for Big Daddy and Grandma, so I’m sure we can find our parents something as well.” She paused, “That is if you want to shop with us.” 

April squeezed her hand, “No place I’d rather be.” 

They let go of each other’s hands, conscious that they were in close proximity to their homes. On their date they had felt more free being 2 towns over but here they still felt the need to be discreet as much as possible. 

After they had finished their….. drinks….. April happily joined the twins in shopping for their parents and grandparents. Afterwards Sterling offered to drop April home if she wanted to also come grocery shopping with them. Apparently Sterling was going to see her grandparents that night for dinner, which was huge. April tried to broach the subject but Sterling brushed her off with an, “Oh it’s totally fine,” and shake of her head. April however knew her girlfriend's tells and would definitely be broaching the subject later. 

While they walked around the isles trying to get everything on Debbie Wesley’s shopping list, April pulled Blair aside. She wanted to gauge what had happened and see what Blair thought.

“It was tough news to hear over blueberry pancakes this morning and I definitely saw Sterling pale a bit. But Mum said that if anything happened she would kick them out of the house straight away.”

“Did you believe her? I’ve never seen your mother stand up to Big Daddy before.”

Blair laughed, “You clearly don’t know our mum, now that all the family secrets have been aired, she’s got this fire about her, especially when it comes to protecting me or Sterl.” Blair looked over to Sterling who was lost in her own little world singing along to the Christmas carol current playing over the supermarkets loudspeakers. 

“Besides if anything was to happen you know I would be there to defend her till my last breath.” The gaze she turned on April was pure fire, but for once it wasn’t directed at April. She liked this side of Blair, protective and chivalrous towards her sister. 

_ No….. her twin. _

No matter what happened Blair and Sterling would always be twins in April’s books. They were inseparable and April was only just beginning to appreciate that trait. 

She talked a little more with Blair and they fell back into step with Sterling who hadn’t noticed anything was amiss but had managed to find a few more things for their Christmas Eve dinner, and a few things that appeared to be for later that night. When April enquired, the girls shared a conspiratorial glance before they ushered April in close.

“At midnight we watch Polar Express and eat as much junk food as possible. We used to hide it, but a few years ago mum found us and joined us in bed. Now we watch it on the TV downstairs and mum makes us hot chocolate as well.”

Blair smiled, “We’ve convinced her to let us have Kahlua in it as well, this will be the second year.”

“Daddy doesn’t know though, he just thinks it’s hot chocolate, which he doesn’t like, so he doesn’t try it.” Sterling seemed very proud of this fact, her little act of rebellion being approved by her mother while her father didn’t know.


	13. Chapter 13 - Sterling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory dinner with the grandparents is about to start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may be the last chapter before/during the holidays. No idea if I’ll get time to write with the little one being a ball of energy most days and my husband being sick, but we’ll see! Here’s to hoping. 
> 
> Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays if Christmas isn’t your thing. Enjoy whatever time you have off and please please please be safe, if you’re in the same boat as me and don’t get to travel home for Christmas please fill your time with books, movies, TV shows and video calls to keep yourself sane and happy during this truely unique time of year. 
> 
> X

Having April join them for shopping was a literal cherry on a cake for Sterling. She saw April talking for Blair and knew that April would be checking what had happened this morning. She wanted to talk to April about it, but didn’t really want to while at the shops. She was going to drop Blair home with all the groceries and their newly acquired presents for the grandparents before dropping April home so that they could talk about it. She never wanted to keep anything for April again…. except like what she bought her as a present, but that was a good secret. 

Sterling was pleasantly surprised when April offered to help them carry all of their shopping inside before going back to Ezekiel’s. Spending any additional time with April was a blessing in Sterling’s books. They were able to make one trip inside between the three of them. As they walked inside Debbie Wesley came floating towards the entryway, “Oh there you are girls! April!! Darling, glad you’re here, Sterling mentioned you were quite the cook and I need some help. I know neither of these girls will be up to the task, if you’re free?”

April’s mouth hung open, and Sterling had to suppress a chuckle, it was always a rare sight to see April speechless. She nudged her slightly with her elbow and April glanced quickly up at her, confusion evident in her eyes before she turned back to Debbie, she took a breath to speak but Debbie cut her off, “Of course you’re also welcome to stay for dinner as well, I wouldn’t put you to work only to then send you home…..” Sterling’s eyes met with her mothers and there was a small twinkle in them as she winked, “I can only assume that the girls told you Big Daddy and their grandmother are joining us and I think a united front will be a good show for them and,” she had made it all the way to stand in front of April and grabbed the roast ham that was being held awkwardly under April’s arm, “I know Sterling would absolutely love it if you joined us for our Polar Express tradition this year.” 

Now not only was April shocked but so was Sterling and Blair of her dumbfounded expression had any indication of what was…. or wasn’t… going on in her brain. April was the first to recover and nodded while she spoke, “That’s very kind of you Mrs Wesley and I would be honoured to join you for dinner.”

Her mum waved her hand in dismissal, “It’s just Debbie dear, none of this Mrs Wesley, save that for the girls Grandmother.” 

Blair had apparently recovered as well because she piped up, “Though if she says anything untoward, call her Mrs Big Daddy, that really gets her knickers in a knot.” 

Debbie tisked at Blair and Sterling let out a small laugh, “Come on, I suppose I should show you where MY apron is as apparently you’re a better chef than I am.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Debbie caressed Sterling’s face with tenderness, “Anyone’s a better chef than you are.” 

It was Sterling’s turn for her mouth to drop open. Blair cackled like a mad woman and their mother turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen, throwing a smile over her face, “This way girls come now, we have a feast to make!” Blair happily followed and April had to encourage Sterling along, which Sterling did not acquiesce to until April leaned up and kissed her lightly. Smiling down at April she followed her into the kitchen and found that their mother had already made biscuits and cut the vegetables for tonight’s dinner and had even made the glaze for the ham. 

Debbie dolled out tasks to all three girls and set about making the hot chocolate for the movie tonight while everything was set to bake, steam and cool in various places around the countertops. Once their tasks were complete the girls excused themselves to their bedrooms and Debbie left Sterling with a warning to leave her door open. She blushed slightly but happily obliged the request, after all her mum was being very accommodating to April. 

Once they were inside the comfort of her room Sterling turned on April and advanced. April seemed to catch on to what Sterling wanted and happily met her in the middle. Their lips met like a wave crashes on the shore, expectant and with great force. One minute they occupied their own space and the next there was nothing but each other. Sterling’s hands were weaving through April’s hair, on her hips, caressing her ass through her jeans and pulling her impossibly closer. They shared the same air as they came up for breath, Sterling felt light headed, she didn’t think she would ever get used to kissing April. She rested her forehead against April’s as their breathing began to level out. She smiled as April said, “I really wish your parents and sister weren’t here…..” She shifted her head up so she could stare into Sterling’s eyes and Sterling met her stare, she imagined the fire she saw in April’s eyes were reflected in hers for April to see, “I would like to ravish and be ravished by you.”

A shudder passed through Sterling’s body and her desire became evident between her legs. She pressed her lips softly against April’s but pulled away before they could deepen the kiss again, “You’re officially not allowed to use that word, it sounds way too sexy and I’m already struggling with my self control.” 

April’s sudden sharp inhale of breath caught Sterling off guard and she searched April’s features for an indication of what was wrong. April just shook her head and whispered, “I’ve never needed to exert my self control like this before…..” she placed her hand on Sterling’s chest and Sterling was sure that April would be able to feel how erratic her heartbeat was due to her proximity. Sterling wished April would look up, but her eyes were fixed firmly on the hand she had on Sterling’s chest. 

Sterling placed a hand over April’s and her other hand caressed her cheek before she placed a finger under her chin and lifted so that green met blue. Sterling pushed April’s hand more strongly against her chest, “No matter what happens, this,” she pushed again, “This is yours, we don’t have to rush anything or do something you’re not ready for.”

April’s eyes glazed a little bit and Sterling cupped the sides of her face. She leaned in and met April’s soft waiting lips, she kissed her with everything she had, pouring all the love and affection she had for this girl into her actions. The kiss wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t heated or chaotic, it was exactly what it needed to be, both girls didn’t feel the need to deepen the kiss because it was perfect, it was everything they needed.

April excused herself to go to the bathroom. Sterling collapsed on her bed, a massive smile on her face. Debbie called up the stairs, “Girls, your grandparents are here…… early.” Sterling had risen to her feet when her mother had call but froze and felt the blood drain from her face, her breathing picked up and 

_ Is it hot in here?  _

Sterling started to pace in her room. This was it, her grandparents were here.

_ Oh god _

Sterling squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. 

_ Help!  _ Sterling threw out into the void of the bond. Blair was pushing her door open in an instant, Sterling felt Blair arrive, the only thing she could describe was that the bond was close, and active, full of worry. Blair placed a hand on her arm.

“Sterling, look at me.” Sterling squeezed her eyes again but it made it worse and her breath picked up the pace even further. 

She felt cool hands slide onto her cheeks and pull her face up. She still had her eyes closed, her breathing hitched for a second before it finally began to slow its rapid pace. She knew those hands, they were April’s hands. She leaned into one.

“Sterling, look at me baby.” 

Slowly, Sterling relaxed the strain she had around her eyes, not opening them but she knew she had visibly relaxed and felt that when April began to stroke her thumbs over Sterling’s cheek. One thing Sterling hadn’t realised was the fact that she had started to cry. April’s thumbs became moist as they swiped back and forth along her cheekbones. Blair’s hand slip into hers, “We’re right here Sis. We’re not going anywhere.” 

Sterling finally opened her eyes and saw the concern in both April and Blair’s eyes lessen but not disappear all together. The bond was still filled with worry but no longer straining.

“Hey, there are those beautiful blues.” A soft smile graced April’s lips. Sterling leaned into April’s touch and momentarily closed her eyes again, trying to calm her breathing entirely. April still stroked her cheeks and Sterling released one final shaky breath before she felt her heart return to its normal pace. 

“There you go,” Blair’s voice centred her and April’s face grounded her. 

_ She could do this. She would do this.  _

Sterling nodded and Blair called down the stairs, “We’re coming mum, one second.”

Blair and April waiting for Sterling to lead the way. She knew they were trying not to push her to leave her safety bubble prematurely and she was grateful, but she also wished that one of them would take charge so she could just blindly follow. She heard her mother downstairs offering her grandparents a drink and knew they should be heading down, their grandparents were not patient and the fact that they were early would have thrown a spanner in their mother’s plans for having a happy buzz before they arrived to survive their grandmother and her comments about their mothers upbringing. Which she now knew a lot more about.

She turned her face towards the door and then met Blair’s eyes,  _ Please. _ She said. Blair nodded and turned towards the door, she tugged Sterling towards the door and she followed, grabbing April’s hand so they made a chain as they walked to the top of the stairs.

They paused, Sterling staring down to the entryway. 

Blair to her right.

April to her left. 

She took a deep breath. 

Squeezed and dropped their hands and began the descent. 

She felt both April and Blair follow her down the steps, like they were a part of her, moving with her like a shadow that was split in two. 

They reached the bottom of the staircase and followed the voices into the sitting room at the front of the house. 

“Who’s car is out front dear? I didn’t recognise it.” Their grandmother's voice floated through the entryway.

Their fathers voice responded, “Oh that’s April Stevens car, she’s joining us for dinner.”

“Shame what happened to the family, her disgracing them like that.”

The girls paused in the archway that led to the sitting room. Their grandparents were facing away from them and all three saw the fire in Debbie’s eyes as she entered from the kitchen pushing the drinks trolley, “And how did April disgrace the family mother?” Her tone only made Sterling shiver and she was grateful that her mother’s wrath was not directed at her but rather for her at her grandmother. 

Their grandmother opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut when Blair made her way around the couch and alerted their grandparents that they were in fact present and within earshot.

Sterling slid her hand into April’s, sensing the other girl's hesitation at being the centre of attention so early on in the evening. She tugged and made her way around the couch, following Blair but opting to sit on the couch under the window rather than opposite her grandparents so she could look up without always having to look directly at them. She pulled April down with her, still holding hands, she wasn’t sure at this stage if it was for her benefit or April’s. 

There was a pregnant pause in the room. 

Sterling fiddled with April’s hand.

She flicked her eyes to her sister and father on the sofa to her right. Blair met her eyes for a second before she flicked to her mother, clutching the drinks cart, staring down their grandmother just waiting for her reply. 

Finally Sterling flicked her eyes to the couch on which her grandparents sat.

Big Daddy’s mouth was set in a firm line, lips thin and white as he evidently clenched his jaw, eyes glued straight ahead. Grandmother was staring at hers and April’s hands intertwined on Sterling’s lap. 

She must have felt Sterling’s eyes on her because her gaze flicked up to Sterling’s and a practised, obligatory smile settled into her face, which didn’t reach her eyes in the slightest. 


	14. Chapter 14 - April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served!   
> A continuation of the awkward dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️   
> Implied suicidal thoughts. Please please please don’t read to the end of the chapter if this is something that upsets or triggers you. At the beginning of the next chapter I’ll have a short summary for those of you that skip this chapter! 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you were able to enjoy some time off during the Christmas and new year period, spend some time with family and friends. Mine was bittersweet but still filled with love and many cuddles.

_ Wow this is beyond awkward _ .

April noticed instantly that Big Daddy had seen their hands linked and refused to look at them. Sterling’s Grandmother was staring at their hands and April felt Sterling hold her that little bit tighter. Blair was trying not to smirk, clearly enjoying the family tension. Anderson and Debbie (as they had insisted she call them) were seemingly having a conversation solely on facial expressions. 

April made eye contact again with Blair, and implored her to take the reins. She motioned with her eyes to her hand clasped in Sterling’s, knuckles going white. Blair, dramatic as always rolled her eyes so far back into her head that April thought she might pull something, stood up suddenly. 

_ Not exactly what I thought she would do _

Walked towards her mother, “Mum, let me take these drinks to Grandma and Big Daddy.” 

She grasped the tumbler of whiskey for Big Daddy and the generously large glass of Merlot for her grandmother and sauntered over to the couch. Big daddy grabbed at the tumbler and downed the contents in one go, holding it back out to Blair, “Be a good dear and get your mother to refill that please.” 

“Of course Big Daddy,” she turned to her grandmother, “here you are, merlot, I believe a 2006 bottle from the Barossa in South Australia, great vintage if I’m not mistaken.”

She took the glass, gave it a swirl and took a small sip, “hmmm nice strong tannins, fresh and aromatic, with a hint of French oak.” She nodded her approval.

Blair slunk back to her mother to get a refill for Big Daddy before handing him the glass once again. This time he sipped the contents. Blair returned to her seat and seemingly unfroze the room as Debbie rounded the couch to hand Anderson his own whiskey while sipping from her Pinot gris. She perched on the edge of the armchair and crossed her legs. 

“I’m not sure how they did it, but the girls excelled at selecting the wine for this evening,” offered Debbie.

Blair, the centre of the eldest Wesley females attention nodded, “Yes well it wasn’t me, you have April to thank for that, apparently her grandparents taught her a few things.”

April felt the whole room shift to look at her, save for Big Daddy, she felt her ears redden at the sudden attention, but she sat straighter and smoothed her pant leg with her free hand before addressing the room, “Yes well the Barossa is known for its reds and they had a particularly good season in 2006, so it was an obvious choice for a God’s hill merlot, I was just surprised they had a bottle to be honest.”

Out of the corner of her eye April saw Blair nodding, she turned to find a smile on Sterling’s face and was surprised to see the thin line of Big Daddy’s lips lesson and colour begin to return to his lips, visibly relaxing. Mrs Wesley inclined her head, visibly shocked, she then seemed to remember who she was talking to, nodded once and took another sip, effectively ending the conversation. 

Seating was awkward to say the least. Big Daddy took the head of the table even though it wasn’t his house, Anderson was clearly miffed by this but a look from his wife told him there were other battles to fight, so he sat at his father right side. The twins grandmother sat to her husband left and when Debbie went to take the seat next to Anderson she was reprimanded by her mother in law, telling her, “You can’t sit next to your husband. It’s simply not the done thing.” So Debbie rounded the table and took the seat besides her mother in law that Sterling had pulled out. 

Sterling’s chin jutted stiffly out, her head quirked to the side like she couldn’t believe what had just happened. She pulled her lips into her mouth, biting down hard and not in a provocative way, April knew she was very visibly holding back some type of remark at the turn of events. Sterling and her mother made eye contact, Debbie’s eyes full of sorrow for her daughter and Sterling’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears. April waited with bated breath, Debbie placed a hand on Sterling’s that was still clutching the back of the chair. This seemed to reanimate Sterling and she stepped aside to take her newly assigned seat one down. 

April took a step toward the newly vacated seat that Debbie had left behind, “Looks you’re stuck with me Mr Wesley.” She tried to lighten the mood, a tentative smile graced his face but before he could reply a scoff sounded from the eldest Mrs Wesley. All eyes turned to her. April remained standing, she looked to Sterling who stared down at her plate, apparently fascinated by the display in the fine china. Blair, bless her soul, decided now was the time for her personal brand of wit, “Did you need a cough drop grandma? That sounded rather dry.” The hard emphasis Blair placed on the last word was dripping with distain. It was Big Daddy’s turn to get involved, “You will not talk to your grandmother in that tone.”

Now it was Blair’s turn to scoff, “You tell me not to speak like that when grandma has done nothing but shut Sterling down all evening and April has done nothing but be courteous and respectful of you both when you won’t even look at her. Sterling used to be the model granddaughter but now that she doesn’t fit in your neat little box you’ve practically disowned her.” With that she sat down next to April and across from Sterling. 

April had to admit that  _ that _ had taken a lot of balls and the now reigning silence that filled the room was music to her ears. 

The eldest Wesley’s were flabbergasted, Big Daddy was slowly going red with rage, you could visibly see how angry he was because his face, starting from the bottom grew pink and then intensified to a bright red, this pattern extended up his face and once his whole face was red with rage he exploded, “ANDERSON! How DARE you let yo-”

He didn’t get to finish, Anderson stood and shouted, “OUT!” He threw his hand out to the side and pointed towards the front door. 

Now it was the twins grandmothers turn, she stood as well, “Anderson, you will not address your father like that, we have put up with enough of the stunts your family has pulled and we’ve absorbed the brunt of it so you don’t have to.”

Debbie scoffed and joined in from her place, still seated at the table, “Oh get off your bloody high horse,” it was a statement rather than a condescension, “For  _ years _ I haven’t been good enough for you, and your  _ family image _ and haven’t said a word about the way you have treated me. But you will not come into  **our** house and abuse  **our** daughter and her girlfriend. You  **will** either accept the fact that Sterling is in a relationship with April or you will GET OUT!”

The room lapsed into silence. 

…

…

…

…

April felt herself breathing shallowly to avoid making any noise. 

…

…

…

…

April found herself avoiding all eye contact.

…

…

…

...

April hazarded a glance at the clock, she swore the second hand had ceased to move.

…

…

…

…

She now knew why Sterling found the pattern in the china plate so fascinating before.

…

…

…

…

Quickly glancing up to get a clue as to the current climate of the room, April noticed that Big Daddy and Debbie were in a glaring contest.

…

…

…

…

She lowered her gaze again, but not before glancing at both Blair and Sterling, to find them also stealing glances around the table. 

…

…

…

… 

Honestly, April thought to herself, she wouldn’t want to be on the end of that glare from either of them. 

…

…

…

… 

April returned her eyes to the clock once again, how had only a minute passed? It felt like an age.

“I just don't understand how you girls can throw away your future like that.” said the twins grandmother, breaking the awkward silence with a statement that surprised April after she was told to leave. 

Debbie’s resolve broke and she was deathly calm as she replied “That's it! Get out.” 

There was a pause before grandmother spoke again, this time directing her statement towards her son, “Are you really going to let this backwater hil-“ 

“Mother, if you know what's good for you you will  **not** finish that sentence” Anderson said he slammed his fists on the table. Big daddy stood “You will not speak to your mother like that” 

“Yes I will, this is my house, my rules and if you do not like it you  **will** leave.”

April felt like she was at a tennis match, the back and forth had to head on a swivel as she turned to watch as each party spoke. This time she didn’t lower her gaze, she watched on in utter astonishment, Sterling’s parents were standing up for her and April. A sharp pain stabbed into her chest, she yearned for a family that would have accepted her, let alone stand up for her against bigots. Sterling didn’t know how lucky she was, April turned to look at their girlfriend….. or maybe she did, her eyes brimmed with tears yet shone with unfiltered love. 

She must have felt April’s stare because she turned from her parents to face April. April’s mouth popped open as Sterling’s hand snaked through the dishes on the table to rest but a hands breath away from her own.

An invitation if April was brave enough. 

This,  _ this,  _ was something April had been too afraid of the first time around, people judging her for this one detail of herself. The grades, the extra curriculars, her charity work, none of it mattered when someone found out you were  _ gay.  _

But here, right now. She didn’t care, this girl that was offering her a simple hand to hold felt like it was the only thing that mattered. 

She would not falter again, for;

_ “If you falter in the time of trouble, your strength is small” _

She had recently been rereading the bible and finding passages that she hadn’t looked twice at before because she didn’t believe they would apply to her, but Proverbs 24:10, had spoken to her about the first time she had rejected Sterling and she had felt weak. She had felt weak for giving into her desires, for  _ being less than her potential _ . But when she had lost Sterling, when Sterling had rejected their  _ someday _ April had shattered. Her potential lay  _ with _ Sterling, with truly being herself, she didn’t yet know what that fully looked up, but she was going to find out. 

So she reached out and firmly grasped the offered hand. As her eyes met the ocean blues of her girlfriend, she leapt, she was all in. Sterling’s eyes watered no more as the tears made a track down her face, she wasn’t sobbing or blubbering, but letting her emotions be known. These tears were of joy and happiness and April couldn’t help but squeeze her hand and offer a smile in return.

The ocean she saw in Sterling’s eyes was no longer impassable, not with her hand grasped firmly in April’s. That pain that April felt fell away, she didn’t need her  _ family _ or at least the people who raised her. She would take a leaf out of her fathers book, she had no parents, no family except those she chose. 

She chose Sterling.

She chose Ezekiel.

She chose Hannah B.

And surprisingly she chose Blair, and Mr and Mrs Wesley, they may not be her family by blood, but they were starting to feel like a place where she could explore who she was going to be.

So she turned to face Sterling’s grandparents once more, no longer wishing to hide her face and avoid their eye contact. 

  
Her strength, no longer small, swelled in her chest, “On the contrary Mrs Wesley,” she started, addressing the elder woman “My future lies with Sterling. I would be throwing it away, I had been throwing it away, by denying who I am. I am blessed,” she turned to face Sterling again, stroking the back of her hand with the pad of her thumb, “that she chose me. Still chooses me. And that her family,” she turned to looked meaningfully at Blair, Debbie and Anderson, “accept her and who she is so fully that we can be here together.” She finally turned to face the older woman again, “It is  **you** who is throwing away something, not us. You’re throwing away a chance to know the real Sterling Wesley who, in my opinion, is an absolute angel and someone to be cherished above all else. I am lucky she never gave up on me even when I gave up on myself because without her I….” April swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat, she felt Sterling return her gesture from earlier as her thumb traced April’s palm, she looked back to Sterling and felt a tear drop onto her cheek, she hadn’t spoken about this to anyone, but she knew, she knew that Sterling deserved to hear this, deserved to know just how much this meant to April, so she swallowed again and finished, “without her, I wouldn’t be sitting here. She was and has always been my light in the darkness.” 


	15. Chapter 15 - Sterling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter - the dinner party from hell happened. Anderson and Debbie were absolute legends in defending Sterling and April and Blair even got some classic snarky remarks in, this picks up just before the end of the dinner party. 
> 
> This chapter - Sterling finds her courage and stands up to her grandparents. April and Sterling share a midnight Christmas kiss and the Wesley family celebrate Christmas with a couple of extra guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I should apologise for how long there’s been between chapters, but there is a reason because 1) my city got put into lockdown so I was working from home while looking after my son and 2) my son got sick again, which scared the bejesus out of me because there have been a few cases of the highly contagious UK strain of Covid in my city. 
> 
> No UK sharing is not caring! 
> 
> But anyway, please enjoy the chapter. I had a bit of fun writing this and may have already started the next chapter too.... maybe.... if you’re lucky you’ll see it soon 😉 
> 
> Much love x

April's confession made Sterling ache for her. The pain visible in April’s eyes was momentary, only for Sterling to see. Sterling cherished the fact that April shared her vulnerability, but ached to hold her and speak sweet nothings in her ear about how loved she was. For now she shifted her hold and linked her fingers with April’s, squeezing hard, trying to convey all she felt for the girl before her, professing her truth. 

Sterling hated that her grandparents were here and that they were being vile. She hadn’t expected anything else towards her but the fact that they were doing this to April, her April. 

Sterling’s world narrowed in on the girl across from her. She knew she loved her, it was a vastly different love to what she felt for her parents or her sister, her love for them was a part of her, always within her. But her love for April, was endless, boundless and all consuming. She could fall into it and never get lost because it felt like coming home when she was in April’s arms. 

She knew what to do and how to nullify the current tension sizzling in the air. It didn’t make the action any easier but she knew what to do and for April, she would do anything.

Sterling stood, and gently let go of April’s hand. She noticed a question in April’s eyes, a small strain of her eyelids that scrunched April’s face slightly and brought a smile to Sterling’s heart that shone through her eyes but didn’t grace her face. 

_ How could April ever question my love for her. I would follow her anywhere and do anything for her if but given the chance.  _

April’s face visibly relaxed and Sterling turned towards her intended target, face neutral. She can feel Blair’s consciousness tugging at the bond, begging her to look in her direction. Sterling ignored it and stepped forward. She draped her hand over the mother’s shoulders and dragged it behind her as she reached over her grandmother's left shoulder. She grasped her cutlery and placed it on top of her plate, grasped the water glass, the wine glass and finally the plate, as she went to lift it her grandmother finally spoke, “And just what is this?”

“Oh grandmother hello, I’m just clearing your plate as you’re obviously leaving for the evening. Did you want me to put some leftovers in a Tupperware container for you?” 

Sterling had schooled her features into nothingness and fought with every fibre of her being to keep it that way. 

Her actions had had the desired effect on the table, Blair snickered into her napkin, April’s eyes widened, her mother smirked and her father squared his shoulders, “Sterling, honey just place the food in the compost, it’s clearly nothing mother would eat as it was prepared by her  _ backwards hillbilly  _ of a daughter in law and therefore not something worthy of her.” He threw the words back at his mother’s face and if she was shocked before she was floundering now. Sterling nodded at her father and proceeded to the kitchen before coming back to also relive Big Daddy of his place setting. 

Blair had finally stopped laughing long enough to grab their coats and scarves which she presented to them while they were still seated, “I fetched your belongings, always a pleasure.” With that she quite literally threw the coats and scarves on the table in front of her grandparents. Sterling returned to see the garments fall and rounded the table to stand behind April. She placed her hands on April’s shoulders and gave a light squeeze. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you see her face?!” Blair laughed around the cheesecake she shoved in her mouth, “She couldn’t even speak, just sat there with her mouth open! I’ve never seen grandmother speechless and Sterl! Oh my gosh, you were so cool, so level headed, when she addressed you, like it hadn’t even been a question they were going to leave, you were just cleaning up. Seriously bad ass!” She shovelled another forkful of cheesecake into her mouth and beamed at her sister.

Sterling was leaning back into the corner of one of the couches, legs up along either side of the girl she held in her arms. April rested against her, and Sterling held her by the waist. She chuckled and felt April’s body shift as she bounced slightly off her chest. 

“Yes Blair I saw. I was there after all.” 

“Dude, Sis you were more than there! You were in charge! I’ve never seen you like that before, except maybe that time you blew out the light bulb when that naked dude was doing a runner.” She slapped her knee unironically, “Classic!!”

April turned her head from where it rested on Sterling’s shoulder and leaned back slightly to meet her gaze, Sterling happily obliged and turned to find the eyes she adored the most, “You did own the room,” she whispered the next part, so only Sterling would here, “It was kind of hot.” Sterling pulled back slightly further, quirked an eyebrow clearly interested in the statement and the implications, she whispered back to April as she settled back into Sterling’s chest again, “And what exactly did that do for you?” She nipped lightly at April’s earlobe and was pleased when April’s grip on her thigh tightened and she pushed her legs together, Sterling liked to think, searching for some friction. 

“Oi none of that, keep it PG please we have a movie to watch!” Blair waved her fork in their general direction, paying just enough attention to know they were up to no good. Sterling shook her head, “Do you think maybe you could share that cheesecake with the rest of us?” 

Blair looked up, a forkful halfway to her mouth, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, her gaze shifted from the fork, to the dish in front of her, back down to her Sterling and April. A small blush covered her face as she opened her mouth to shove the fork in. She then spoke around the mouthful once again, spraying crumbs out of her mouth, “Well I mean I could……. But it’s all gone.” She tipped the dish towards Sterling, who did in fact see an empty dish. 

A laugh erupted from April and Sterling smiled down sweetly at the genuine mirth, “Wesley that was supposed to feed 7 adults and you polished it off in what…” she glanced at her watch, “All of 10 minutes?” 

Blair shrugged, “What can I say I love cheesecake.”

Debbie tsked from the doorway, carrying a tray with 4 steaming mugs of cocoa and a little bottle of kahlua, there was also a small tray of biscuits. She handed out the mugs to the girls and placed the biscuits decidedly out of Blair’s reach. “Now April honey I didn’t want to put the Kahlua in the whole mix as I wasn’t sure if you wanted to partake in that certain part of our little ritual, it can be a bit much.”

The room waited for April to answer, which of course she did after a moment's contemplation, “I think I might abstain, if that’s alright Mrs We… I mean Debbie,” she finished after a look from Sterling’s mum at the formal title.

Sterling held her mug out to her mum who added the Kahlua in the twins and her own drink before placing it back on the tray. The play button was pressed and everyone relaxed into their respective chairs, Sterling hugged April a little tighter and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. Regardless of how the dinner had gone, this made up for it. Her twin and mother, completely at home with the fact that she held a girl in her arms rather than a boy. She didn’t need the approval of her grandparents, they were clearly stuck in their ways. She was blessed that her immediate family loved her regardless. 

That thought struck a nerve though, because  _ love her regardless _ , there shouldn’t be a  _ regardless _ attached, they just loved her. She hoped that one day people like April wouldn’t have to be afraid of coming out, but she knew that, at least for now, it was easier said than done.

As they had started the movie earlier than usual because Sterling would have to drive April home afterwards they found themselves pulling up outside Ezekiel’s house at 11.59pm. Sterling exited the car and walked around the vehicle to open Aprils door just as it turned midnight. She leant in, “Merry Christmas.” she said as she ghosted her lips over Aprils, “Merry Christmas Sterl.” Their lips joined in a slow, soft, loving kiss. There was no rush, just a goodbye and promise of tomorrow… well today. 

On the drive home Sterling reflected on all that had happened that day, it had really been a whirlwind of emotions. First finding April in the mall and enjoying spending an average day with her, to her mum inviting April to stay for dinner. April wanting to stay for dinner, even though she knew what it was going to be like. The panic she felt as her grandparents arrived. The support from Blair and April to face them. Her parents, promising to defend her and then smashing that responsibility out of the park, she had never seen her father that angry. The shame she had felt at her grandmother’s words and dejection when she wasn’t allowed to sit next to her anymore. Pain in her chest as April confessed that she had been in a very dark place, the love the swelled in her chest at being April’s rock. Determination that April had been through enough and she did not deserve to sit through this injustice for one second longer. 

Honestly, Sterling was exhausted even thinking about that tumult of emotions. Though if she was being honest, the only thing she felt now was love. Love for her twin, love for her parents, love for Ezekiel and his parents who had taken April in, and most importantly love for April herself. Sterling found it very easy to go to sleep that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ It’s Christmas! _

The first thought Sterling had before she vaulted out of bed, yanked the door to the adjoining bathroom open, only to find Blair in the exact same position as her. They smiled and yelled, “IT'S CHRISTMAS!” Before closing their respective doors and running down the hall to their parents bedroom only to find it empty. Looking quizzically at each other, Sterling noting the  _ tink tink tink  _ of a spoon stirring a mug of something coming from the kitchen. Blair must have noted it too because they were off again, racing downstairs.

Their fathers voice spoke from the kitchen, “Ah here comes the herd.” 

A light chuckle came from their mother as they entered the kitchen, “Goodmorning sleepy heads! We thought we would have to start without you.”

Sterling glanced at the clock, how was it already 9am? 

“Isn’t the whole point of having kids to celebrate  **with** them?” Blair retorted.

Anderson tilted his head in agreement, “She’s got a point there Debs.”

Debbie playfully slapped Anderson’s arm, before addressing the girls, “Santa’s been, as well as a very jolly Bowser.”

“Bowsie came by?”

“Still here actually,” Sterling and Blair whipped around to find their favourite boss standing behind them, “and you know how I feel about the nicknames Blair. But,” he held a finger up, “it is Christmas after all.”

So apparently their parents had organised with Bowserand Yolanda quite some time ago to celebrate Christmas breakfast with them. Yolanda showed up shortly after and good heartedly demanded coffee for being up at this ungodly hour on Christmas Day. They both produced the presents the twins had got for them, still wrapped and placed them under the tree to open later.

The morning flew by, their parents asking a million questions about the bounty hunting world and trying to find a way it could possibly be spun into a positive for college applications. 

Everyone loved their presents and their parents were thrilled to have been registered in the tournament. Apparently just this morning 

they had discussed once again how they had forgotten to register for the third year in a row. 

Sterling very excitedly handed Blair her present, a card placed on top of a small parcel, Blair felt it, the paper crinkled as she felt the softness of the gift. She squinted at Sterling, “Going to guess some kind of clothing……. I would say top, maybe a T-shirt.” 

Sterling smiled “Just open it you goof, but the card first.”

Blair snatched the card up and Sterling watched as her eyes flew back and forth across the writing, her eyes going wide. She glanced up at Sterling, “I- Wha-“ she reread it, “No way!!!” She ripped the wrapping paper open to see the tour shirt for Mariana’s trench as well as two tickets sitting neatly on top for the concert in February. 

“Ok your turn.” Blair handed Sterling an envelope, she felt the envelope for any lumps or bumps to indicate what it was, there was only one, seemed to be rectangular in shape, “You didn’t get me tickets to go see Mariana’s Trench with you did you?” 

“Just open it! You goof!”

Feeling all eyes on her Sterling peeled the envelope open and flipped the card open to have a singular movie ticket fall into her lap, she frowned, visibly confused but before she would ask Blair said, “Read the card before asking questions.”

So she did;

_ Here’s a movie ticket!  _

_ Actually it’s a movie ticket for me and no you’re not invited.  _

_ Instead you’re invited to get in your girlfriends pants. _

_ Though why you’d want to get inside that loggerheaded earth-vexing harpy’s pants is beyond me. _

_ You’ll have the house to yourself while Mum and Dad are at their Tennis tournament. _

_ You’re welcome. _

Sterling looked up at Blair, dumbfounded, movie ticket in hand. 

“You alright darling?” Asked their father, Sterling nodded, still kind of dazed.

_ The house all to herself. _

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16 - April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve read this far I feel like you don’t REALLY need a chapter summary for what’s about to happen, but....  
> April heads to the Wesley’s on Boxing Day for a little one on one time with Sterling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may hate me after the ending to this chapter, but hear me out..... 1, it was already a lot longer than my usual chapters and 2, there will be more! That I can guarantee! I also wanted to get this chapter out rather than fall off the radar for like the fifth time.
> 
> So please enjoy ;)

April had thoroughly enjoyed Christmas Day with Ezekiel’s family and dinner with the Wesley’s, which was much more relaxed than the previous night. Conversation flowed easily and to April’s surprise her and Blair had both found a love of Marianas trench recently. To further her surprise Sterling told her that she had bought Blair two tickets to their upcoming concert in February, April was extremely jealous and had scoured the internet for hours that night to try and find more tickets. She wasn’t above scalping but there was absolutely nothing. 

To April’s delight Sterling had invited her to come over the following day as well, “Around 10 if that works for you.” 

“I’d love to Sterl, any special guest appearances I should be prepared for?”

At that Sterling blushed a deep shade of red and muttered something about if there were guests she would grab her gun. April shook her head and gave Sterling a quick kiss before leaving that night. 

April really wasn’t sure what to expect, after she had left yesterday evening Blair had sent her a very crude message. Along the lines of “look sexy” and something else about a movie and a tennis tournament. Obviously April knew the Boxing Day tennis tournament held at the country club each year was for couples, so evidently Sterling’s parents must have been at that. So was Sterling taking her to a movie or were they all going. Why would she need to look sexy for the movies? She reread the message a dozen times before the penny dropped…… Blair was going to the movies, by herself.

Which left the house empty.

April’s stomach clenched in both anticipation and nerves. Would they? Should they? April definitely knew they could, whenever their lips met it wasn’t enough, April always craved more, more of Sterling’s hands running over her body, more of Sterling’s body pressed against her, more lips, more breathless confessions of love, more of the intoxicating smell of Sterling, just  _ more. _

She found herself driving around Sterling’s neighbourhood at 9am, full of anxious energy and no way to vent it while being at Ezekiel’s house. She had contemplated going for a run, but running in the dead of winter was not an inviting thought. She had taken a long hot shower which had soothed her nerves for a time but she had to quickly turn it cold as her thoughts drifted to Sterling and the infinite potential that today held.

And so here she found herself, driving around trying to waste time without thinking about Sterling and the empty house she was supposedly going to be walking into. It was the first time they would be alone in a house, with  _ a bed.  _ She was so ready to take that step with Sterling, and she knew Sterling wasn’t a virgin, she wasn’t blind to that fact or a prude, she could satisfy her own desires when the need arose but was nervous that it would be different doing it for someone else. Would she, could she, make Sterling feel as good as she wanted her to feel, needed her to feel. 

She glanced at the clock on her dashboard, it was 9.40am, 20 minutes until Sterling was expecting her. A sudden thought had her pulling into the nearest parking lot of a small corner store. She strode in with purpose, made her selection before heading to the counter to pay, spirits lifted, she headed back to the car with a smile on her face and began to make her way to Sterling’s house.

At precisely 10.01am, April knocked on the front door of the Wesley house. She nervously fiddled with the hem of her jacket, April Stevens did not get nervous, she faced whatever was coming towards her with a binder in her hand and the confidence of a Stevens. Except this wasn’t something she could really study for, not something she could formulate a plan for beyond winging it, and April Stevens did not  _ wing it _ , she was so far out of her depth that she could no longer touch the bottom, she was treading water and didn’t know how much longer she could stay afloat.

The door opened so fast a blast of air hit Sterling’s face and her hair flew back before slowly falling to frame her face perfectly, April could only stare at the beauty in front of her and when their eyes met, when April saw her ocean, she wasn’t treading water anymore, she was encompassed by a life raft and when she took Sterling into her arms she felt a life jacket slot into place over her soul. 

With a flourish she presented Sterling with the flowers she had bought for her. Daylilies. 

“Babe!” She drew out the word with a squeal and grabbed the bouquet while placing a soft peck to April’s cheek. April couldn’t help but reach up and trace the spot when Sterling’s lips had been. A dopey smile graced her lips, “Come on in, I’ll grab some water for these.”

April followed blindly, she was drinking in the sight of her girlfriend and honestly enjoying the view from behind. Sterling, while casually dressed, looked amazing. She was in black skinny leg jeans and an oversized long sleeve T-shirt, with one side tucked into her jeans. 

_ Gosh she looked good. _

April had rugged up due to leaving the house so early and began peeling her layers off slowly. Puffy jacket she hung quickly on the coat rack by the door as she followed Sterling. Scarf she unwound from around her neck and hung it over the arm as she unzipped her jacket, finally feeling her body return to some kind of normal temperature as it acclimatized to the heat radiating throughout the house. 

Entering the kitchen April noticed a bunch of cooking implements on the counter, a cake pan, mix master, spatula, baking paper, mixing bowl and of course flour, cocoa, eggs and sugar. She watched as Sterling reaches up grasp a vase from on top of the cabinet above the stove, her oversized tee rides up on the side not tucked into her jeans and April gets a good view of her flat, slightly toned stomach and her own stomach starts to do somersaults, roiling with nerves and anticipation once again, so much for that earlier distraction. 

“So I thought maybe we could bake a cake seeing as how Blair stole all of the cheesecake the other night and I know how good you are at cooking, so maybe I wanted to show off my baking skills.” Sterling said all of this as she unwrapped the bouquet of flowers, popped them into the vase and was currently facing the sink filling it with water. Her head was flicked back, awaiting April’s answer, she swallowed, “Sounds good, am I helping, or would that defeat the purpose of you showing off?”

Sterling chuckled, “Of course you’re going to help babe!” She turned around and placed the now filled vase on the counter, but not before smelling them once more. 

~~

After placing the cake into the oven April swatted the oven mitts down onto the counter and hopped up to watch Sterling finish packing away the dishes. April swears that Sterling is being provocative on purpose, she’s leaning over, bent at the hips to put the mixing bowl away in a bottom cupboard when she could easily have squatted down or even knelt. April closes her eyes briefly and sends a silent prayer to Him for strength. 

Sterling springs up, a smile on her face, she walks over to the island counter to grab her phone, “Hey Siri, can you set a timer for 25 minutes please?” 

The phone pings and then repeats the time set back to Sterling, “Thanks Siri, you’re the best!”

“My pleasure Sterling.”

“You know you don’t have to thank her right?” Smirked April.

“It doesn’t hurt to be kind,” Sterling made her way around the counter as she spoke. She placed her phone down on the counter and stood in front of April, hands on her knees, “It also doesn’t cost a thing.” April smiles at the implication and plays along, “No it actually helps you get what you want.” April opens her knees enough for Sterling to slip closer, “And what is it that you want April?” 

Sterling’s voice has dropped an octave and her eye contact is intoxicating, April begins to feel herself drifting into turbulent waters she hasn’t seen anyone but just to be sure, “Uhmm Sterl, is anyone else…… here?”

“Oh no, my parents are at the club for the tennis tournament and well Blair,” Sterling scratched the back of her neck, earlier bravado evaporating, “For umm Christmas she gave me a movie ticket that was actuallyforhersowecouldhavesometimetogether.”

April found it utterly adorable when Sterling got flustered and talked so fast that her words strung together.

April squeezed her knees together as she placed her hands on Sterling’s shoulders, “You know how cute you look right now?”

Sterling quirked a brow, “I’m all flustered and….” she shrugged, “Thank you but I don’t think so.”

April sat back, hand flying to her heart as she mock gasped, “Sterling Wesley, I do not lie.”

“No I wasn’t saying…”

“Sterl, it’s alright babe, let’s go watch a movie or something?”

Sterling followed her like a puppy to the couch and happily flopped down while pulling April down with her, “oof!” April hadn’t expected Sterling to pull her with such force and she bounced slightly.

They put on 27 dresses because who really wants to watch something when you have the house to yourself and your girlfriend in your arms. The movie started and within 10 minutes Sterling was straddling April’s lap, April’s hands on her hips, and running up and down her back. Sterling’s breath was hot on the side of April’s face as she attached herself to Sterling’s neck, she peppered kisses down until she reached the pulse point and sucked, hard, nipped slightly with her teeth and then soothed it with her tongue. Sterling’s breath hitched when she nipped and that was all the encouragement April needs to continue her administrations. Sterling suddenly pulled April’s hair back, which April found she really enjoyed, Sterling’s breath was erratic and she took a deep breath before she dove forward to capture April’s lips again, just as they made contact the tune of happy by pharrell Williams played accompanied by the loud beeping of the oven from the kitchen. 

Sterling sighed, her head now against April’s shoulder. April tended to agree with Sterling’s sentiment of annoyance, but the quicker they could turn the phone off, get the cake out of the oven and turn off the oven timer the quicker they could get back to……  _ the movie.  _

April pushed Sterling back, placed a soft kiss on her lips before, “Come on, let’s get it sorted.” She pushed Sterling up and off her, as she stood she was very aware of the throb between her legs and the ever present ache after a heated makeout session with Sterling. They walked to the kitchen, Sterling grabbed her phone on the way and shut off the timer. April grabbed the oven mits, handed them to Sterling and hopped on the counter. Sterling removed the cake from the oven and placed in within April’s reach, so she could do the poke test, “Clean! It’s done.” Sterling closed and turned the oven and timer off before turning back to April. 

  
  


“So, you never answered my question for earlier…..” Sterling turned around, “What do you want?”

Sterling placed her palms on the counter either side of April’s hips as she slots her body between April’s legs, her face stops but a hair's breadth away from April’s, their breath mingling. April leans forward to capture Sterling’s lips but she pulls back, waiting for a response. 

April sighs out, “You.” This time she lunges forward to capture Sterling’s lips, Sterling meets her halfway and their lips collide, hard, their teeth clash but April couldn’t care less. Her hands cupped Sterling’s face as her tongue darts forward, Sterling quickly giving her access, their tongue’s dance and before they know it, they’re both gasping for air again, chests heaving, pressing small kisses to lips, cheeks and neck, any exposed skin they can reach. April scratches her teeth over Sterlings collarbone before tracing it back with her tongue, she feels Sterling shiver, “Where…..”she starts, slightly breathless, “.. did you learn that?”

“Where do you think?” she breathed into Sterling’s ear.

Sterling pulled back abruptly, “Don’t tell me you made a binder for foreplay?”

April just wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Sterling blushes, her ears and neck becoming pink, “I ah… actually have something for you….. it’s in my room.”

April finds her bottom lip between her teeth and a throb between her legs pulses twice. 

_ Ok I guess this is happening then. _

She scoots off the counter and takes Sterling’s offered hand. 

Sterling, closed the door and turned to face her, but before she could do anything April pinned her against the door. 

“Oof.” Sterling lost her breath which April inhaled as she contracted their lips once again. An errant thought crossed her mind,  _ what if I’m not good at this? _

She pulled back ever so slightly at the thought and Sterling beamed at her, “As nice as this is, and I mean it’s REALLY nice. I do actually have something for you as well.”

“Oh….  _ Oh…. _ Ok sorry, uhmm what is it?”

Sterling made her way to her dresser and pulled out an envelope which she handed to April, “It’s nothing really, I just figured you might like to go too…..”

Opening the envelope April grasped the contents and inspected them. Her eyes bulged out of her head, “Sterl what?! How?”

“Well it’s…. It originally wasn’t for you. I bought the tickets back when Blair was dating Miles so that’s really his ticket, but I know how much you love them too and I already asked Blair if it was ok,” at April’s silence Sterling powered on, “if you don’t wanna go with us I totally understand, Blair can be a bit much.” 

April was kissing her again, no hesitation this time, her hands were on the hem of Sterling’s top, she pulled it out from her jeans, pausing to look in Sterling’s eyes, when she nodded almost imperceptibly April fully grasped the fabric and with Sterling’s help lifted it over her head. 

She ran her hands from Sterling’s shoulders, down over her sides, to rest partially on her hips, thumbs stroking her toned stomach. She licked her lips in anticipation, before lifting her eyes once again to Sterling’s. Sterling reached for April’s hem as well and when April lifted her arms she no longer had a shirt on either, her jacket long since forgotten on the loungeroom floor. April wanted to explore the newly exposed skin, touch Sterling in places she hadn’t before, she leant forward and placed a kiss on the top of Sterling’s right breast, fingers skimming over the skin above her bra. Sterling shuddered, then reached behind herself and unclamped her own bra. April was both slightly disappointed and wholly thankful as the garment fell away.

Sterling pushed her down onto the bed, and fuck if that didn’t turn April on impossibly more, Sterling gave a slight flick of her head and April slid backwards so she was fully on the bed. Sterling climbed on all fours towards her, eyes locked on April’s, as she reached her she straddled her hips. April looked up into Sterling’s eyes now hovering above her, she found love, lust and hesitance, “Kiss me Sterl.” 

There wasn’t a moment's hesitation as Sterling leaned down to capture her lips again. 

April sat up and melded her body against Sterling’s she pressed a light kiss against Sterling’s lips. She gazed upon Sterling’s breasts now laid bare before her. She heard herself speak, “Breathtaking.” Before she leaned down and took one of her pert nipples into her mouth. Sterling was accommodating and instantly leaned into it, arching her back so April wasn’t leaning at an odd angle. 

_ This must be what heaven feels like. _

April pulled back and directed her mouth to the other breast, again taking the nipple in her mouth, but this time she snuck a glance up at Sterling’s face as she nipped and then soothed the nipple with her tongue. Sterling closed her eyes and let out a moan as she involuntarily ground down into April’s lap. 

_ Oh I could get used to this. _

They hadn’t ever gone further than touching and kissing while fully clothed, Sterling had taken her top off once, of course Blair had chosen that moment to burst into the room. But this time. This time there was no Blair, nobody else in the house to worry about. April had Sterling all to herself and wanted, no she  **needed** to hear Sterling moan like that again. 

April’s attention was drawn to the fact that Sterling was still wearing her pants when she ground down on her again. Their lips fierce against one another, April felt Sterling reach behind her, searching for a clasp, April chuckled and pulled her hands away. An adorable pout formed on Sterling’s face, April cupped her cheeks and smiled, “You won’t get far back there….. the clasps at the front.” Sterling’s eyes dropped, to the clasp at first but then she was blatantly staring at April’s breasts and April thought there was no better time, she reached up and placed her fingers against the clasp only to be stalled by Sterling’s, “That’s my job.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Her bra popped open, breasts bounced apart and fully held Sterling’s attention as April arched back to let the straps fall from her shoulders. Sterling palmed her left breast before pinching the pert nipple, April groaned at the shot of desire that cursed through her body.

“Shit sorry did I,” Sterling was instantly off her lap, standing at the foot of the bed, “hurt you?” April groaned at the loss this time, “No Sterl what? That was amazing.” 

“But you groaned I thought I…”

“No hey,” April had shuffled to the end of the bed, and grasped Sterling’s hands in her own, “that was  **definitely** not a bad thing. Look let’s promise each other something ok?” Sterling nodded, “If something is too much we’ll stop. No judgement, I just want to feel you Sterl.” 

“Ok yeah, but you have to tell me.”

“I will if you will,” she rubbed her thumbs in circles over the back of Sterling’s hands, “and we stop, ok but right now I really just want to touch you and kiss every inch of your skin.”

“Really?”

“Really….. now about that every inch of skin, you’re going to need to get rid of those pants.” 


	17. Chapter 17 - Sterling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Sterling and April’s alone time ;)  
> Literally a smut chapter.... you’ve been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time writing smut... it may be terrible... or it may hit it spot... I have no idea. 
> 
> Regardless, enjoy my lovelies! And thank you to everyone that has stuck it out this far with me and for all those lovely comments

The momentary panic vanished at April’s words and Sterling happily obliged her request. She popped her button while April unzipped her pants and she shimmied out of them. She had been wearing a matching baby blue bra and panty set, but she couldn’t care less that April didn’t get to see that right now because the promise of April kissing her  _ everywhere _ was more than enough. Sterling reached for April’s pants too and helped her out of them.

_ Praise the Lord for making this perfect human. _

Sterling thought she had died. April in nothing but her red panties was making Sterling impossibly drenched, she had never been this turned on with Luke before. Sterling knew she was staring but she couldn’t bring herself to move, she didn’t want to startle the angel she found in front of her. It seemed the sentiment was somewhat mutual because April hadn’t moved either and when Sterling finally raised her gaze to April’s face she found April’s eyes tracking every inch of her skin.

_ Time to be brave Wesley. _

“See something you like Stevens?” She crossed her arms over her stomach. Which conveniently pushed her boobs up, a happy coincidence if she ever found one. April’s eyes flicked down to appreciate the view before returning to her face, “Oh you have no idea.”

“Show me.”

They were on each other in an instant, like magnets drawn together when placed too close to one another. April backed up a step, Sterling mindlessly followed, impervious to the lure of April’s body. Sterling was pulled down, April’s hand on the back of her head didn’t let their lips part for even a moment. Sterling had landed on her forearms, bracing herself but as April nipped at her lower lip she lowered herself, chasing her lips, her breasts pressed against April’s and she would have felt self conscious at the moan that sounded in her throat if not for the whimper from April and her legs circling around Sterling’s thighs pulling her closer. 

As if on instinct Sterling rocked into April, thrusting slowly forward into her pelvis. This time April broke the kiss to gasp. In the back of Sterling’s mind she noted there was no scratch of fabric from April’s underwear, she looked down between the valley of their bodies to see a distinct colour change around the apex of April’s thighs, darker than the rest of the underwear. Now soaked. Sterling felt her own desire pool between her legs. Slowly bringing her gaze lazily up April’s body, very thoroughly enjoying the view she paused at the sight of April’s pert nipples. Lifting one of her hands she palmed the breast before tweaking the nipple slightly, a heady moan sounded from April and damn if Sterling didn’t want to hear that again, she took the other nipple into her mouth and copied April’s move from earlier and grazed it with her teeth before swirling her tongue around the alert nipple earning another moan from April as she arched her back. 

Sterling looked back at April’s face, eyes closed, bottom lip in her mouth, biting down hard, back arched. Sterling thrust forward in earnest this time, April jerked at the sudden contact, “Sterling,” she moaned. Her name had never sounded sweeter, a breathless, mostly naked April sighing her name with an accompanying thrust into Sterling’s abdomen. 

“Yes?” She had to remove her mouth from April’s nipple to respond but didn’t wait for a response as she kissed her way between April’s breasts and back up to her neck. April was extremely accommodating, turning her head, eyes still closed to let Sterling kiss and suck along her neck. Sterling was thoroughly enjoying herself and the sounds she was pulling from April simply by canting her hips forward. 

“More, please. Sterl, please.” Sterling had never heard April beg before and as much as it made her own desire pulse she knew she had to do something about her girlfriend's clear and incessant need for something more. 

_ Here goes nothing. _

Sterling rocked to the side and slid her hand between their bodies. She reached the top of April’s panties and looked back up at April wanting to make sure this  _ was  _ what she wanted. April sensed her hesitation and opened her eyes, a sliver of hazel remained around her pupil as she nodded eagerly. 

Slipping her hand beneath the fabric Sterling was met with a small amount of coarse hair that was quickly bypassed to the slick folds beneath, she ran her fingers down, encouraged by the gasps from her lover, she flattened her hand and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and low moan as she pushed against April’s clit with her palm. She slowly drew her fingers back through the wetness that was April and circled her clit, alternating circles around the bundle of nerves and small hard circles where she pushed slightly onto it. She quickly found that April was writhing beneath her, legs trying to pull Sterling impossibly closer.

“Sterling….. please….. I- I need…. arrhhhh” Sterling entered April with a finger, remembering from experience that it was better to start small. She needn’t have worried with how wet April was, her finger easily gliding in and out with little resistance. Sterling added a second digit and much to her delight April moaned and clenched around her fingers, Sterling found it difficult to get very deep anymore as she was pushing against the straining muscle. 

Needing more leverage Sterling removed April’s panties all together. When she returned her hand to April’s centre, she thrust with her hips, the back of her hand placing a nice amount of pressure on her own heat, nothing to satiate her own needs, but right now it wasn’t about her. Using the new found leverage she began a steady rhythmic thrust in and out. April threw her arm over her eyes overcome with emotions.

“Baby, hey, look at me,”

April shook her head, bottom lip in her mouth, Sterling paused and April sat up slightly, hand flying to her side to aid in her newly elevated position, eyes wide, pupils blown and iris’ non existent.

“That’s better.” Sterling began her rhythm again and April took Sterling’s face in her hands as she lowered herself back to the bed, April’s kisses were messy and Sterling couldn’t care less. They broke apart as Sterling pressed with her thumb on April’s clit so that April would let out a moan. She was panting and so Sterling attached herself to April’s neck once again. 

Picking up the pace Sterling found that pushing on April’s clit every now and then brought a high whine from the girl and she was already breathless. Sterling knew she could listen to this forever, be here forever. 

She wasn’t prepared for what happened next.

“Sterling- ….. I…. oh …. Sterl I thin-.....” Sterling’s fingers felt like they were being crushed and pulled deeper into April as her walls convulsed around them. Sterling slowed her pace, April’s moans hot and heavy, eyes closed, turning her head from side to side, licking her lips. April’s hand found Sterling’s wrist and gingerly grasped it to pull Sterling’s hand away from her core. Sterling’s face felt like it was about to crack from how much she was smiling. 

_ I just made April Stevens cum! Heck yeah! _

April must have read her thoughts or something, “Sterl, that was…… wow.”

Sterling was pulled into a kiss, she went to cup April’s cheek but realised at the last second that that hand was a bit wet. So instead she grasped her hip and rubbed slow circles on April’s skin. 

“So I have to ask, and I know it’s not totally romantic or anything, but was that alright?”

April laughed breathily, “Alright? Sterl! I-... I’ve never been touched like that before, I honestly feel boneless right now. Like if Blair walked in right now I’d tell her it’s her own fault for getting an eyeful.” 

Sterling blushed, “Ok but-“ 

“No buts! The only thing you have to worry about, is a repeat performance later. But for now.”

Suddenly Sterling’s world was flipped, she remembered April’s hands gripping her ass and thigh, then she was on her back. April’s left hand, the one that had been on her thigh was beside her head, April’s full weight resting on it because her other hand still cupped her ass. 

“Fuck April that was hot.” 

April lowered herself so that her mouth was right next to Sterling’s ear, she kissed the pulse point which drove Sterling crazy before she whispered, “Don’t worry I remember that my dominance turns you on.” Sterling shivered with the desire that raced through her body as April’s hand left her ass and grasped her upper arm just like she had back at the debate tournament. 

“Telling you was the best idea I’ve ever had.”

April began, as promised, kissing every bit of skin she could find and if Sterling hadn’t been so desperate for April to  _ touch her _ she would have let the administrations continue. However after seeing April naked for the first time, then all of the foreplay before April came undone at her fingers Sterling was more than ready, “April-,” 

“Mmmm?”

“I’m really enjoying this, but-“

April shot up, but Sterling had been half expecting it and grabbed her face before she could climb off, “but, I really need you to touch me, I’m literally dying from being so turned on right now.”

April’s eyes softened from their panicked state, “Sorry babe.” She placed a soft kiss on Sterling’s lips before making a beeline lower with her kisses.

_ Oh shit is she going to? _

April slipped her hand lower and tugged at her underwear, asking permission, “Yes,” was Sterling’s breathless reply, “please yes.” Without any hesitation April removed the last barrier between them. Sterling was laid bare before her and the look in April’s eyes could only be described by one word….

_ Ravenous  _

Sterling gulped, one thing her and Luke had never done was go down on each other, Sterling had always felt so self conscious about the act. But the way that April was looking at her…. Sterling couldn’t imagine anything hotter than seeing April between her legs. Sterling knew she was visibly panting, her stomach curled in anticipation and want. How April could just sit there looking like an absolute goddess was beyond her. It made her want to touch April again, her hands moved involuntary from the outside of April’s thighs to the inside, her thumb brushing against April’s clit.

“Babe-” April stuttered, “As much as I would love to go again, one, it’s your turn and two,” she leaned down to capture Sterling’s lips but not before finishing, “it’s your turn.” 

April relinquished her position on top of Sterling to lie beside her, never breaking their kiss but trailing her hand down Sterling’s abdomen to play with the hairs around her entrance, “April.” Sterling almost whines, she’s been teasing Sterling so much and Sterling is almost ready to take matters into her own hands when April finally enters her. She slips two fingers in and Sterling finally,  _ finally,  _ has the friction she’s been dying for. April starts pumping in and out and Sterling has no idea how April just seems to  _ know  _ what she wants, April leads down and takes a nipple in her mouth, sucking and swirling it with her tongue, all the while fucking Sterling with her fingers. Sterling can feel the tightness in her belly, that tightness she only ever feels when she pleasures herself thinking of April, but this is so much better, because it IS April, naked and fucking her in her bed. Sterling feels April curl her fingers and she cries out her name. April does it again on each thrust upwards and Sterling is meeting her at the apex of the thrust, building higher and higher until April’s palm flattens against her clit and Sterling cums, hard. She’s squeezing and pulling at April’s fingers and she continues to pump them in and out of Sterling, slowing her movements to help Sterling come down from her high. 

A dopey smile graces Sterling’s face, “You,” she pants, “are full of surprises.” Sterling notices April’s slight hesitation as to what to do now, Sterling rolls to the side of the bed and grabs the tissues, holding the box out to April. She takes some and cleans her hand before turning back to Sterling, mirroring her smiling face. 

“Wanna cuddle?” 

April throws a leg over Sterling and all of the sudden Sterling is very aware of just how wet April is. She quirks on eyebrow, “April?” 

Sterling feels April hold her breath, she doesn’t say anything for a second and so Sterling rolls her over, “Is that what I think it is?” A devilish smile covers Sterling’s face, “Maybe.” 


	18. Chapter 18 - April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April surprises Sterling with just how serious she was about kissing her everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unfortunately we have reached the conclusion of this story! I have had so much fun writing this and honestly would happily just continue to write dribble and fluff about the pair but I felt that this was a natural ending and it’s made me feel better and allowed me to wrap the characters and story up in my own head. 
> 
> So thank you all for reading along and the lovely comments, they really have meant so much to me. 
> 
> Hopefully watch this space for further stories. As I said I’ve really enjoyed writing this so might upload some other stories on couples I love that didn’t get the ending they deserved.

So ok she wasn’t trying to be that subtle, if she’d wanted to be she wouldn’t have thrown her leg over Sterling. But the way that Sterling was smiling down at her, did things to April and she was ready to admit that she would do anything for this girl. The fact that they had spoken about consent was great, however that was wholly null and void in April’s case, she wanted to lavish and be lavished by Sterling in every way possible and as previously witnessed she was not above begging. 

Sterling, “I know you’re going to be sensitive, so is there something you want me to do, or not do?”

_ She’s too good for me _

“I- ahhh I don’t know Sterl, you’re right though I am sensitive, but I still want you.”

“Ok, let me just try.”

Sterling repositioned herself so that her thigh was between April’s legs, she ground down and dragged her leg through April’s. It was good but April had another, similar, idea, she flipped them again, and straddled one of Sterling’s thighs and ground down herself, this,  _ this, _ was much better. The pressure on her clit as she rocked back and forth was amazing. She could already feel the pressure building again. She sat upright and pushed her whole body weight down on Sterling’s thigh, Sterling’s hands were firm against her thighs, encouraging April to rock back and forth as she ground down. 

While this was doing things to April it wasn’t quite getting her over the edge, and apparently Sterling picked up on that. Sterling sat up and April let out her loudest moan yet when Sterling took one nipple in her mouth and palmed then tweaked her other nipple. April redoubled her efforts and was lightly sweating with the exertion. The hand that wasn’t busy palming her breasts fell between April’s legs as she rocked backwards Sterling, expertly in April’s opinion, manoeuvred her hand under April’s centre and entered her with 2 fingers as she rocked forward, thumb pressing against her clit. The noise April let loose was primal, guttural and extremely lewd as she came instantly, clenching once again around Sterling’s deft fingers. 

“How di-.... did you…..” April took a deep breath and collapsed beside Sterling, “How did you know what I needed?” Sterling brushed April’s hair behind her ear, a tenderness April hadn’t expected in her eyes, “I don’t know, I just wanted to feel you again.”

April buried her face in the crook of Sterling’s neck, slightly embarrassed. She placed a small kiss to Sterling’s shoulder as she pulled back to gaze into her eyes. 

“I know we’ve done a lot,” she gazed at Sterling’s naked body, trying to commit every plane and curve of her body to memory while she tried to formulate how she was going to phrase her request. 

“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ following that statement.”

April chuckled at how easily Sterling was able to read her. “Yes there is,” April exhaled sharply, “So you remember how I said I wanted to kiss every inch of your body?”

“I definitely remember that statement,” Sterling’s ears went a little pink.

“Weeelllll,” April drew out the word, trying to muster the courage, “I kind of want to….” she flicked her gaze to Sterling’s crotch with a nod in that general direction as well. Sterling shivered and clenched her legs together under April’s gaze.

“Really?” Sterling squeaked. 

“Only if that’s something you want too. I know it’s a bi-“ April didn’t get to finish her statement as Sterling silenced her with her lips. She spoke into April’s mouth, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Anything Sterl, you know that.” April said pulling back to look into Sterling’s eyes, hoping her earnesty was evident not only in her words but also her gaze. 

“Well I’ve always been kind of self conscious about that.”

“It’s ok, we don’t have to.”

Sterling placed a hand on April’s arm, “No, I want to. If you had let me finish I was going to say it’s not something I’ve ever done, or even considered, but before when you said you wanted to  _ kiss me everywhere _ I pictured it, and well, you felt the response my body had to it.” Sterling was blushing furiously now and would hardly meet April’s gaze. April kissed her cheek, then her neck, the side of her lips before Sterling finally turned towards her, “Babe, I want everything with you. I want to explore both your desires and mine. Obviously it’s going to take a while to learn how to express those, but little steps are better than none…. soooo….” 

April straddled Sterling’s hips and slowly, torturously made her way down Sterling’s body once again, kissing as much skin as she could while always descending Sterling body, only pausing to lavish Sterling’s nipples before continuing her path downwards to her intended target. This time Sterling didn’t protest while April took her time, which was much to April’s delight. As she slowly slid down the bed, she realised the angle would probably be a bit tough, so she slipped off the bed entirely and knelt. Her hands were on Sterling’s thighs as she kissed one of Sterling’s knees. She bent them upwards, hooked her hands under them and looked up at Sterling who had half raised herself, leaning onto her forearms while watching April. April’s lips quirked into a half smirk as she dragged Sterling towards her, kissing up her thigh as she did so. 

A shuddering breath was all April heard from above as she finished dragging Sterling towards her so that her legs were hanging off the bed, somewhat awkwardly. April had paused with her mouth on Sterling’s inner thigh as she finally got a taste of her girlfriend. Obviously this was from their previous activity but nonetheless it made April want this even more. She glanced up at Sterling again to find her eyes firmly locked on her. 

“Sterl, I want you to know that if this isn’t something you want just tell me an-“

“It’s no longer a want but a  **need,** April.”

Not needing any further encouragement April turned her head and breathed in the heady scent of her girlfriends desire. 

Experimentally she licked with the tip of her tongue up through Sterling’s folds, gathering wetness as she went. April thought she had heard Sterling moan before but it was nothing compared to the sound she heard when she flicked her clit. April flattened her tongue and repeated the movement. Sterling threw her legs over April’s shoulders and pulled her closer.

_ Must be doing something right _ .

With no way to escape, not that April would have wanted to. She got to work, everything was a first for her tonight and she had never been this happy to be experiencing so many new things at once. She entered Sterling with her tongue and felt Sterling’s inner walls clench around her tongue, something April had never even considered. She found that Sterling was quite vocal when she sucked on her clit before soothing it with her tongue. But the best sounds she heard or rather mostly heard was when she entered Sterling with 2 fingers while sucking her clit. Sterlings thighs tensed around her head, covering her ears as she let out a earth shattered scream of April’s name. April didn’t stop her administrations with her tongue until Sterling unclamped her legs from around her head and started. 

Sterling pulled her up by her hair, April made a mental note again to return to that later because damn if that didn’t make her throb again. Before April could even think about cleaning herself up Sterling’s mouth was on her.

“Fuck babe,” she said between sloppy kisses, “that was so hot, and so good.”

They collapsed side by side on the bed facing each other. April’s hand on Sterling’s cheek and Sterling’s on April’s waist. They drew absent circles on each other’s skin while just staring into each other’s eyes.

It was a while before Sterling spoke, “I could just stay here forever with you.” 

“I couldn’t,” Sterling pulled back, but before she could get very far April grabbed the hand that had been on her waist and pulled it around her abdomen while she turned to face away from Sterling. She slid back so her body was flush against Sterling and said “Now here….. here I could stay forever.” 

She had never felt this happy, or this exhausted before in her life. Having Sterling’s naked body wrapped behind her made her heart swell. It wasn’t a perfect life she led, but this was a perfect moment. She drifted into an easy slumber, just before drifting off she felt Sterling pull her closer and place a soft kiss on her shoulder blade.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
